The Drawkill Wars
by ShadowDragon1000
Summary: This is just a little story that is not cannon to the actual lore of FNAF. It is just a bit of imagination and fun but you have to read to find out. Also sorry for slow updates.
1. chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Drawkills' Takeover**_

"Trap? Where are you?" I call out loud as I look around the basement for Springtrap. I start to walk up the basement stairs and I open the door leading into the Parts and Service Room. I then walk out of the Parts and Service Room and open the door to the Main Party Room. I then continue to make my way up to the Main Stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are hanging out.

"Hey, guys? Have you seen Springtrap around? I can't find him anywhere." I asked loud enough for Foxy to hear behind the curtain of his cove.

"Aye, I haven't seen ta scallywag. Sorry, lass." Foxy yells out from his Pirate Cove, his muzzle peeking out from behind the curtain.

"No, I haven't seen him but, he better not be planning to dismantle us," Freddy growls, still a bit suspicious about Springtrap's true intentions. Freddy then goes back to playing around with his microphone.

"Freddy! Don't say such things. I'm so sorry about that, Noelle. He still doesn't trust Springtrap and I also haven't seen him around either." Chica scolds, correcting Freddy's error of accusing Springtrap in front of his blood daughter as well as his secret adoptive daughter that they don't know about yet. Chica and her cupcake, Carl, give Freddy a disapproving look. Freddy just side glances them and rolls his eyes.

"Um…I believe I saw him near the Kid's Cove a few hours ago, Noelle." Bonnie replies, giving Freddy a death glare before going back to tuning her guitar. Freddy just ignores Bonnie's death glare as he boredly goes back to playing around with his microphone.

"Ok thanks, guys," I sigh as a walk over to the Kid's Cove, which has a door connecting it to the Toys' part of the building.

"Mangle? Are you in here?" I ask as I wait for an invitation to enter Mangle's Cove.

"Yes, I'm here. Come on in." Mangle replies from somewhere inside the Kid's Cove. I walk into the Kid's Cove and saw that Mangle was in her dismantled form, on the ceiling; she turns her head around to face me, while her endo head lazily turns around to face me as well.

"Hey, Mangle have you seen Springtrap around?" I ask as I look at Mangle's yellow and endo eyes as well as her endo head's one golden eye.

"Yep. I saw him a few hours ago. I asked him where he was going and I believe he said that he was heading towards the basement in the Toys' part of the building. I also noticed he was carrying a few tools with him. He's not going to try and do something to us, like dismantle us again, is he?" Mangle questions, looking a bit worried as her endo head just glances at her before turning its head upside down in boredom.

"No, I actually believe that Springtrap is working on one of our little projects that we've been working on for a quite while. Thanks." I reply as I walk to the opposite side of the Kid's Cove, not waiting for Magle to reply back to my statement. I then open the door leading into the Toys' part of the building and I then walk inside. I close the door behind me and I then walk past some of the three Main Toys, who were hanging out on their Main Stage.

"Hi, guys." I greet to the Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica, who were on their stage. I don't bother to look at them as I walk past the Toys' Main Stage.

"Hi." Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica greet back in unison.

"Where are you going?" Toy Chica asks in curiosity as Toy Carl squeaks at me.

"Basement." I simply reply, again not waiting for a reply, as I head down towards the Toys' basement. I open the hidden door to the basement located in one of the party rooms.

"Hey, Trap? Ya down here?" I question, looking down the darkened stairway leading into the Toys' basement. I see a flash of silver on the far side of the basement.

"Yes, what is it?" Springtrap calls out from somewhere in the darkness.

"Mike, Sam, and the other night guards are driving me crazy and I can't take it anymore. Are you almost done?" I complain, not wanting to deal with the Original Night Guards' obnoxious behaviors anymore.

"Yep. In fact, I'm just finishing up here." Springtrap replies as I hear him packing up his tools. All of a sudden, I get an ominous feeling that something else was down there in the basement with Springtrap. I look around the basement for movement in the darkness; I shake off the feeling as Springtrap walks up the basement stairs.

"Come on let's get going," Springtrap says as he stores his tools in his costume. Springtrap then closes the hidden door but, not before I see a glint of metal out of the corner of my eye, I brush it off as just some scrap metal. Springtrap and I then start walking down one of the many hallways leading to the Originals' side of the Pizzeria. All of a sudden, I notice several shadows around the corner, up ahead, and I then hear some voices that I didn't recognize, talking to each other in harsh whispers. I suddenly stop in my tracks; Springtrap notices my sudden stop, out of the corner of his eye, and stops as well. He looks at me with his bright silver eyes, confused about why I stopped in the middle of the hallway but, knows that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Springtrap whisper-asks as I point towards the shadows around the corner, up ahead. We quietly walk over to the shadows and peek around the corner. I then see some different, unique looking animatronics that looked a lot like Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They all had a faded outer costume, brightly glowing eyes, sort of like the Nightmare Animatronics' eyes, some sort of built-in weapon on each of them, and several features that made their costumes as well as their endoskeletons look a lot like bones.

"What are they?" I whisper-ask as I take notice of each animatronics design. I mentally take notes on their aspects and what it looks like they're capable of.

"I don't know, but they look like they want to rip someone apart," Springtrap whispers-comments back to me. I then noticed the bunny's ear twitch and move in our direction; it turns around as we quickly hide around the corner.

"What is it Drawkill Bonnie?" the bear questions, giving Drawkill Bonnie a questioning look.

"I heard something over there." Drawkill Bonnie says as he points one of his ginormous fingers in our direction.

"Well, go check it out then." the chicken demands as she crosses her arms and gives Drawkill Bonnie a glare.

"You're not the boss of me and you certainly don't get to tell me what to do, Drawkill Chica." Drawkill Bonnie snarls back to Drawkill Chica. Drawkill Bonnie brings his arms to his side and clenches his fists as he glares back at Drawkill Chica.

"But, I am your boss, temporarily though, so go check out what that noise was." the bear orders Drawkill Bonnie, murmuring the temporarily part to himself, as he lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine. I'll go check it out." Drawkill Bonnie mutters as he starts to head towards our hiding spot. I then quickly activate my hybrid animatronic suit, which just happens to be black. I quickly activate my Camouflage Mode on my suit, which allows me to blend into the wall behind me. Springtrap switches to his Phantom Form and disappears into the wall, just as Drawkill Bonnie reaches our hiding spot. Drawkill Bonnie looks around and sees nothing; he then goes back to where Drawkill Chica and the bear are.

"There is nothing there, Drawkill Freddy," he reports back.

"Looks like your hearing is failing you, rabbit." Drawkill Chica mocks and sneers at Drawkill Bonnie, who growls at her. I then deactivate my animatronic suit and Springtrap comes out of the wall and switches back to his Default Mode. We look around the corner and saw another animatronic, that looked a lot like Foxy, walking up to the group. It had a faded outer costume, brightly glowing eyes, sort of like the Nightmare Animatronics' eyes, some sort of built-in weapon on each of them, and several features that made its costumes as well as its endoskeletons look a lot like bones. I noticed that the coloration on its abnormally large hook was the same as the so called scrap metal that caught my eye before Springtrap closed the Toys' basement door.

"Aye, Drawkill Bonnie's hearin' ain't failing 'em', Drawkill Chica." the fox claims to the chicken, looking her in the eyes.

"And where were you Drawkill Foxy?" Drawkill Freddy asks, glaring at Drawkill Foxy, who rolls his eyes and looks at Drawkill Freddy.

"Well, if ye must be knowin', Drawkill Freddy. I be in ta basement of ta scallywags that be calling' themselves ' _Ta Toys'_. Thar be two animatronics down thar that be from ta other side of ta building. One be working on something in ta basement of ' _Ta Toys'_ , but I couldn't be seein' it in ta darkness, ta other animatronic seemed ta be sensin' me presence. I be believin' that it be them around ta corner over thar." Drawkill Foxy explains as he points his enormous hook in our direction. The Drawkills look over in our direction and start to advance towards us. Springtrap and I start to back away from them but, break into a run as we see the Drawkills start to pick up the pace and were running towards us. I ran several feet ahead of Springtrap to avoid the Drawkills seeing that I was not an animatronic but, a human, well somewhat of a human.

"Trap, you have been working on our escape route correct?" I ask using the voice filter, that I use for my animatronic suit as I glance behind me.

"Yes and that's why I was in the basement. I was setting up emergency escape routes in the Toys' part of the Pizzeria for reasons just like this." Springtrap says as he checks to see if the Drawkills were far enough away from us.

"Well, let's hope it works," I say as I activate the entrance to one of the many hidden tunnel entrances, that Springtrap was making throughout the Toys' part of the Pizzeria. Springtrap and I jump into the tunnel, which quickly closes up behind us after we're through, before the Drawkills could see where we went or that there was a secret, hidden base hidden underneath the Pizzeria.

The Drawkills soon stop their chase when they suddenly reach a dead end hallway.

"Where did they go?!" Drawkill Chica exclaims in confusion as she throws her hands up in anger.

"What the hell! They couldn't have gotten past us!" Drawkill Bonnie yells out in slight disbelief that their prey got away. He frantically looks around the hallway to see if they missed something.

"Aye, what do we do now boss?" Drawkill Foxy questions as he looks over at Drawkill Freddy for his next command.

"We need to move up our plans. Now that they know we're here. Give the order." Drawkill Freddy orders as the other Drawkills nod in understanding and start to send the signal to the others saying that _Operation: Takeover_ was a go.

Meanwhile, Springtrap and I somehow end on the first floor in Springtrap's Base, in front of a very surprised Mike. Springtrap lands on his feet a few feet away from Mike while, I, on the other hand, land on my feet several inches away from Mike.

"What the hell!?" Mike yells as he looks at us, surprised about how we appeared out of nowhere as well as the fact that I appeared right in front of his face.

"No time to explain. There are intruders in the Pizzeria." I say as I make my way towards the ladder leading to the surface, which is one of the many every changing ways to get up to the surface or rather the Originals' Basement.

"Yeah, and we need to report this to Golden Freddy," Springtrap adds on as he follows me as we quickly walk to where the ladder leading up into the basement is.

"Mike spread the word about the intruders infiltrating the Pizzeria to the others. Also, you and the rest of The Original Night Guards stay down here and don't come up no matter what." I order Mike as I start to climb up the ladder.

"Wasn't planning on going upstairs, anyway. Even if we wanted to go up there we wouldn't. Plus the rest of us don't have any weapons to fight with, so we're defenseless," Mike comments as he goes to spread the word about intruders infiltrating the Pizzeria to the other Night Guards. Springtrap and I quickly climb up the ladder into the basement, we quickly run up the basement stairs. We briefly pass through the Parts and Service Room and head straight for the Main Stage, where the Original Main Four are hanging out. Springtrap lets out a screech, signaling an Emergency Meeting, this causes the Original Main Four jump in surprise. Everyone, other than the Original Main Four, Springtrap, and I, rushes to the Originals Main Four's Main Stage. Golden Freddy teleports out of his room, under the kitchen, in front of the group of startled and confused animatronics.

"What's going on?! Why did you signal an emergency meeting?!" Golden Freddy asks in a panicked tone as he looks at Springtrap and me. Springtrap side glances me as he silently tells me to tell the other what we saw.

"There are intruders in the Toys' part of the Pizzeria," I casually say as I glance over the crowd, I then quietly fold my hands behind my back like I was in an attention stance.

"What that's impossible," Freddy says as he throws his arms out in front of him, making a gesture of disbelief, which matched the tone of his voice as well.

"It is, we just made it out of there by the skin of our teeth," Springtrap recalls remembering the speed the Drawkills were using to chase us down as he makes a sort of obvious-thinking gesture by crossing left arm in front of his chest and propping his right elbow into his left hand. Springtrap's right arm was out in a supinated position.

"Then, why didn't you fight them? Were you too scared, Springtrap?" Marionette mocks, looking Springtrap in the eyes, waiting for an answer. Marionette then crosses his arms and has a smug look on his face as he looks at Springtrap.

"Well, when it's four against two and the opponents are designed with a weapon as big as their bodies. What the hell do expect me to do?! Golden Freddy gave me the job to make sure Noelle doesn't get killed and ordered me to not use any of my weapons unless he gave me special permission to use them. Asking me to fight without a weapon as well as giving me a job to keep someone alive at the same time while dealing with 4 opponents is suicide." Springtrap growls at Marionette as he brings his arms to his sides and clenches his fists.

"Wait a minute did you say that the intruders were designed with a weapon as big as their body?" Bonnie asks, slightly off topic, in a scared tone as she looks at Springtrap and me. Bonnie's left ear starts to nervously twitch.

"Yes. The intruders call themselves the Drawkills." I say as I cross left arm in front of my chest and I then prop my right elbow into my left hand. My right hand was resting on the right side of my face.

"Aye, and what kind of weapons ye be talkin' about?" Foxy asks, wondering about what kind of weapons the intruders have built into their design, as he puts his right arm, that his hook on it, in a supinated position.

"Well, if I recall correctly, Drawkill Foxy has a hook as big as his torso, claws on both his hand and feet, sharp teeth, and a wit of a pirate. Drawkill Bonnie has two massive fists, looks to be fast, has excellent hearing, and I believe has some sort of a killer jump attack based on the design of his legs. Drawkill Chica has talons on both her hands and feet, spikes along her arms that look like a skeleton of a bird's wing but, are still deadly nonetheless, and some idiot thought it would be a great idea to give her sharp teeth, like Drawkill Foxy. Drawkill Freddy has massive hands like Drawkill Bonnie, he's smart, a strong leader, very cunning, and something else, that I couldn't see very well. He's also the leader of the Drawkills." Springtrap explains to the group of animatronics, who have shocked and scared expressions on their faces. Springtrap tries to recall the last feature that Drawkill Freddy had as he makes a thinking gesture and placing his right hand underneath his chin.

"The thing you left out, Trap, was that Drawkill Freddy has a built-in flamethrower as his weapon," I add on to Springtrap's explanation as I cross my arms and lean on my right leg.

"A FLAMETHROWER! DRAWKILL FREDDY HAS A BUILT IN FLAMETHROWER!" Chica screams in horror as she brings her hands up to her face.

"Yeah, he has a built-in flamethrower but, I doubt he'll use it," I add on, trying to calm Chica down as I anime sweat drop.

"Where are they now?" Toy Freddy asks, slightly afraid of when and where the Drawkills will strike. Toy Freddy cautiously looks around the room in fear.

"I believe they are still in the Toys' part of the building." I guess, since that's where Springtrap and I last saw them, as I casually shrug my shoulders.

"Then why are we hanging around here for? Let's show them who's boss." Toy Bonnie says, ready to fight the enemy head on, as he starts jumping around like a boxer getting ready for a fight.

"Didn't you hear what Springtrap and Noelle said? ' _Their weapons are as big as their bodies'_. Going in there now is suicide." Toy Chica remarks back to Toy Bonnie's idiotic suggestion as she tugs on his ear. Toy Bonnie yelps in pain and starts rubbing his ear as he glares at Toy Chica, who is sassily glares back at him.

"We need to come up with a strategy," Mangle says trying to think of a smart and reasonable way to deal with the situation as she puts one of her mangled limbs underneath her chin. Mangle's endo head nods in agreement.

"Well, we could-" I start to say but, I'm cut off by Shadow Freddy.

"No, you're too young and you don't know anything about the situation. Now go back to where ever you have been hiding." Shadow Freddy harshly says as he crosses his arms and makes a shooing gesture.

"Sorry Noelle, but I have to agree with Shadow Freddy on this." Shadow Bonnie agrees as he nervously rubs his arm.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point there, Shadow Freddy. Springtrap take Noelle and hide her, then come back so you can help us figure a way to deal with these intruders." Golden Freddy orders Springtrap. Springtrap sighs and leads me back towards the entrance of his base which is underneath the basement.

"I have a feeling they're going to regret not hearing your plan out," Springtrap comments out loud as we walk down the basement stairs.

"I have to agree on that," I say as I put my hands behind my back like I'm in attention stance.

"Ok now stay down here with the other night guards and don't come up no matter what happens, but if you feel like something is very wrong, then you can check it out," Springtrap explains as he looks at me.

"But, what happens if we are overrun?" I ask as I tilt my head slightly to the side.

"Well, then we may have to use my base as a temporary headquarters," Springtrap says as he rubs his forehead tiredly.

"Very well," I reply as I nod my head in understanding.

"Now, if something does happen you are to do what is necessary." Springtrap orders as he walks up the basement stairs to join the others. I then open the passage to Springtrap's Base and I walk inside. I then see Mike and Sam waiting for me.

"Did you tell the others?" I ask as I cross my arms behind my back.

"Yes," Sam replies and nods.

"So what do we do now?" Mike asks and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"We wait but, I have a feeling that we might need to do something extremely dangerous and reckless later today," I comment as we wait for the fight to start.

I walk back upstairs and towards the group of somewhat panicking animatronics.

"So what do you suppose we do now, Golden Freddy?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Well, we must warn the other Originals about this threat." Golden Freddy announces. He scratches the back of his head with his right hand as he puts his left arm behind his back.

All of a sudden, Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear appear, from a rift connected to the Original Nightmare Realm, in front of the group.

"Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, what are you two doing here?" Golden Freddy asks as the Toys and the Originals looked surprised at both Leaders of the Nightmare Animatronics sudden appearance. I then start to get an uneasy feeling about Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, who just appeared just as we were going to warn the other Originals about the Drawkills infiltrating our Main Headquarters.

 _{_ _Vincent? Is there something wrong?_ _}_ Springbonnie asks me in our mind, sensing my uneasiness.

 _{_ _Something's off about them._ _}_ I say in our shared mind.

 _{_ _I sense it too, Vincent take a closer look at them. Do you notice anything different in how they look or how they act?_ _}_ Purple Guy questions in our mind. I am suddenly snapped out of my internal conversation by Nightmare, who starts talking.

" **We sensed something was off.** " he emotionlessly says, sounding a lot like a programmed robot with no emotions despite the fact that he was an animatronic, as he tilts his head to the side.

 _{_ _The way he speaks. It doesn't sound like his normal speech pattern_ _}_ , I think to myself, in the mind, I share with Springbonnie and Purple Guy. I then notice that their eyes don't have that spark of life and emotion like the others have in their eyes but, instead their eye color was duller than they normally are.

All of a sudden Plushtrap appears, from another rift connected to the Original Nightmare Realm, looking like he has been in a fight recently.

" **D-Don't trust them! T-That isn't Nightmare or Nightmare F-Fredbear!** " Plushtrap exclaims, to us in a desperate and panicked tone, as he points at Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear.

"What are you talking about, Plushtrap?" Freddy asks in confusion as Freddy gives Plushtrap a confused look by raising one his eyebrows and tilting his head slightly to the side.

" **Yes, what are you talking about Plushtrap? We're the same as we always are, nothing has changed.** " Nightmare Fredbear says, not even caring Plushtrap was accusing him and Nightmare, as he raises one of his eyebrows.

" **You must be delusional. Did you hit your head on something?** " Nightmare questions, sounding like he doesn't really care, as his dull eyes lock with Plushtrap's bright eyes. Plushtrap frantically looks around the group of Original and Toy Animatronics, desperately for someone to believe him and help him out, his eyes lock with mine. I noticed that his eyes had that spark of life and emotion and that his eye color was bright despite the state he was in, I knew that I could trust my Nightmare Counterpart. I then look at Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, who didn't look or seemed surprised about Plushtrap accusing them, like someone would normally react if they were accused; in fact they looked annoyed at Plushtrap's sudden appearance. Usually, someone would become angry or be surprised about being accused like that and try to defend themselves but, Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear didn't react, it was like all their emotions were drained from them.

"Golden Freddy, step away from them now," I order Golden Freddy, in a serious tone, as I keep my eyes on Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. Causing everyone turn and look at me in confusion.

"What, why?" Golden Freddy asks in confusion as he raises one of his eyebrows.

"Aye, what be the problem ye, scallywag?" Foxy snaps, wondering why I suddenly became somewhat hostile. Foxy gives me a nasty glare from his one visible eye.

"Golden Freddy just do as I say and back away from Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. Trust me on this." I say in a low voice, trying not to draw too much suspicion from Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, as I continue to glare at the Two Leaders of the Original Nightmare Animatronics.

"Last time we trusted you on something, you murdered us!" Freddy yells out, remembering when Purple Guy made me murder them, as he looks at me with a look of pure anger. I then notice Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear about to lunge at Golden Freddy, Plushtrap notices this as well. As Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear lunge at Golden Freddy, everything seemed to go into slow motion. I quickly run in front of Golden Freddy, pushing him back into the crowd of Original and Toy Animatronics, as I block Nightmare's claws with my right arm. While on the other hand, Plushtrap lunges at Nightmare Fredbear's face and claws at it.

"Nightmare what is the meaning of this!" Golden Freddy demands in shock as both Leaders of the Original Nightmare Animatronics attempt to attack him as he gets off the floor, from me pushing him out of the way.

"They aren't Nightmare or Nightmare Fredbear at least the ones we know," I tell them, not wanting to take my eyes off of Nightmare.

"What do you mean?!" Bonnie questions in confusion and shock.

" **Look at their eyes!** " Plushtrap yells out before he goes back to clawing off Nightmare Fredbear's face, to distract him from the group of stunned animatronics. Everyone glances at Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear's eyes, some gasp in surprise and some in shock.

"What's wrong with their eyes!?" Chica screeches in fear.

"I'm sure Plushtrap will explain after we get out of here," I tell them as I push Nightmare several inches away from me.

"Plushtrap how about you finish clawing off Nightmare Fredbear's face, so we get the hell out of here," I call out as I keep my eyes on Nightmare, who was growling at me, like an animal.

" **I don't think so.** " Nightmare Fredbear growls as he rips Plushtrap off his face and throws poor Plushtrap at the group of animatronics. Luckily, Mangle, who is in her dismantled form on the ceiling, catches him but, Plushtrap becomes unconscious from the force of the throw. Nightmare Fredbear starts to advance towards the group of shocked and confused animatronics, who were too stunned to move.

 _{_ _Springbonnie do you think you can handle Nightmare on your own?_ _}_ I ask Springbonnie in our mind as I keep my eye on Nightmare Fredbear. I quickly dodge Nightmare's claws.

 _{_ _Yes._ _}_ Springbonnie replies; ready to face Nightmare to stop him from advancing and hurting the others, who were still too scared and shocked to do anything.

 _{_ _Good. We are going to deal with Nightmare Fredbear_ _}_ I tell him as I get ready to separate myself from Springbonnie to go after Nightmare Fredbear.

 _{_ _Ready, Purple Guy?_ _}_ I ask my other half as I get myself ready to fight.

 _{_ _Yes~. This will be fun~._ _}_ Purple Guy says, eager to fight Nightmare Fredbear. I quickly separate myself from Springbonnie. The Originals and Toys look at us with a bit of surprise and confusion as I become two different entities.

"How are you going to help us?! You're a phantom! You can't touch anything!" Toy Freddy yells at me, afraid of the advancing Nightmare Fredbear.

"I'll have to agree with Toy Freddy on that, Vincent." Golden Freddy adds on as he looks at me.

"Geez. Have some faith in me. I may be a ghost, but I'm still a killer. Don't interfere." I reply, as my voice switches back and forth between my demonic voice and my normal voice. Nightmare Fredbear turns around and charges at me, I then disappear and reappear behind him. He turns around and tries to punch me; I dodge as he keeps trying to punch me.

"Now I see what's going on you're being controlled and have no sense on how to fight rationally." Purple Guy says, using my voice to talk, as I catch Nightmare Fredbear's punch in my hand. We smirk and flip Nightmare Fredbear onto his back. Springbonnie, on the other hand, switches to his Original Humanoid Form and kicks Nightmare in the stomach/second mouth. Nightmare growls and tries to punch Springbonnie. Springbonnie jumps back as we go back-to-back. Nightmare Fredbear gets up and starts to circle us; Nightmare does the same thing and keeps his eyes on me and Springbonnie. The other Originals were all confused and surprised as they watched the fight, not bothering to help because they didn't know what to do.

"Double team them?" Springbonnie asks as he keeps his eye on Nightmare.

"Yes and don't hold back too much. Remember these aren't our friends." I reply as I let Purple Guy take full control over my body.

"Let's show them not to mess with us." Purple Guy says in a slightly demonic tone as he makes my skin and hair turn purple. My sclera becomes black and my pupils and iris white, I then start grinning like a madman. Both Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear screech as they charge at us at the same time. Springbonnie sidesteps them, while I jump above them and backflip in mid-air. I land on my feet behind Nightmare Fredbear. Purple Guy then lets his aura surround us; Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear look around confused. Springbonnie smirks as the room is covered with a bright purple aura. I see Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear wildly punching and clawing the surrounding air. Springbonnie and I both jump Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, who screech as we temporarily disable them. As the aura starts to clear, Springbonnie and I run up to the group of still confused and stunned animatronics.

"Come on we need to get out of here," I yell as I run past them, my appearance returning back to normal.

"Yeah, they won't be down for long," Springbonnie adds on. Everyone starts to blindly follow us away from Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. Springbonnie and I lead everyone to the Safe Room; I quickly remove the spells, boards, and traps in front of the Safe Room, where I also keep several dangerous objects. Springbonnie quickly ushers everyone inside. After everyone is inside Springbonnie and I quickly enter the Safe Room and close off the entrance. Springbonnie and I then revert back to our ' _Normal Form'_.

"Well, that was eventful. Is everyone alright?" I ask as everyone nods in response.

"What the hell was that Vincent?! How could you touch them when you were a phantom?!" Freddy asks in confusion with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, and how could you split yourself into two separate people?!" Toy Bonnie questions me, still confused about what just happened.

"What did you do to Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear?!" Toy Chica worriedly asks, in fear that I may have killed Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear.

"How could you access Humanoid Form?" Marionette demands, glaring at me.

"Aye, and how did ye cause the room ta turn purple?" Foxy asks, wondering about Purple Guy's aura.

"Why is there a hidden room in the Pizzeria that we didn't know about?" Toy Freddy questions looking around the Safe Room.

"Springtrap, what else have you been hiding from us?" Golden Freddy says, looking me in the eye.

"Ok, ok, calm down everyone I'll explain the best I can," I say trying to find a way to explain what just happened, I take a deep breath, even though I didn't really need it, as I start to explain.

"Well, first of all, there was always a Safe Room in the Pizzeria. I never mentioned it to anyone for reasons. You, guys, should've already known about this room since it's like the previous Safe Rooms from the other locations. Second, Springtrap is a combination of Vincent and Springbonnie, when we work together somewhat that pretty much makes Springtrap, well Springtrap. Vincent and Springbonnie will always be two separate people in the same body. Either one of us can go into Phantom/Ghost Form; we can also touch stuff in that form because we are a higher ranked phantom/ghost, and can solidify when we choose to. Thirdly, Noelle has been working on some of my mechanics in her free time to activate different forms like what you guys have, but with more options etc. Fourthly, the room turning purple is an attack to confuse my enemies the color depends on who is using it. No one except the person, who summoned the attack, can see, so Springbonnie can see through the aura or mist because he's technically a part of me. Fifthly, I temporarily disabled Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, so they'll be fine later. Any more questions?" I explain, leaving some things out and lying on a few parts.

"I have a question. How did you know that wasn't the real Nightmare or Nightmare Fredbear?" Mangle asks.

"Simple. The way they just appeared out of nowhere as we were deciding to warn the other Originals. I also noticed the way they talked had no emotion in their voice and how they acted was different. I had my suspicions, and I was looking to see if anything was off in their appearances, I then noticed their eye color was a duller color than usual. Then, Plushtrap confirmed my suspicions because Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear didn't get upset, like someone would usually do if they were accused, in fact, they seemed annoyed at Plushtrap's sudden appearance." I explain.

"Then how did you know Plushtrap was telling the truth and not trying to trick us?" Bonnie questions.

"Well, I looked into Plushtrap's eyes and saw that his eyes weren't dull and were full of emotion and life, unlike Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear's eyes. That told me that Plushtrap was the one telling the truth. Plus why would he lie in a situation such as this? Also, you can't really lie to me since I can tell if someone is lying to me." I say as I glance over at Plushtrap and notice his eyes flutter a bit.

"What even happened to him?" Shadow Bonnie asks looking at Plushtrap, who is still in Mangle's arms.

"Yeah, the kid looks almost as bad as you." Shadow Freddy adds on directing the last part of the comment towards me.

"How about we ask him in 3… 2… 1," I say as I also counting down on my fingers as Plushtrap regains consciousness.

" **Ugh... what happened?** " Plushtrap asks as he rubs his head.

"How did you-." Chica starts to ask, but I cut her off.

"Know he was going to wake up? Body language. I noticed his eyes flutter a bit. Anyway, Plushtrap are you ok?" I ask.

" **As I'll ever be,** " Plushtrap replies as he jumps down from Mangle's arms.

"Plushtrap can you please tell us what happened before Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear tried to attack us?" Golden Freddy questions.

" **Yeah, I can tell you. It started a couple of hours ago everyone was just doing things in our somewhat normal routines, then all of a sudden these animatronics appear out of nowhere and start to attack us. We, of course, fought back, but they overpowered us, even though some of us were tag teaming them. They caught everyone except me.** " Plushtrap explains.

"How did ye escape?" Foxy asks in with curiosity.

" **Well, I used some of the upgrades I got from Noelle and I've been practicing them like you said to do, Springtrap,** " Plushtrap says as he looks at me on the last part.

' _Here we go with the yelling._ ' I think to myself as I notice Freddy's left eye twitch.

"Upgrades?! When did you get upgrades and why didn't you tell us?" Freddy asks then glares at me.

"Well, Noelle didn't get the chance to tell you guys since she is still working on improving the upgrades and Golden Freddy already knows a little bit about the upgrades." I calmly tell Freddy as his eyes widen a bit as he turns to his younger brother.

"You knew about these ' _upgrades'_ and didn't tell us for how long?" He asks a little hurt his brother never told him about the upgrades.

"Yes, I've known since that little incident with Nightmare Foxy and Plushtrap a couple Halloweens ago. The others wanted to see if she could be of use to us, so we asked her to show us her skills. We did suggest she should try it on Nightmare Foxy, but she refused, and she chose to demonstrate on Springtrap." Golden Freddy nervously says as he rubs his arm. Freddy looks at me with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"What did she do?" he asks.

"Well, she repaired us back to when Springbonnie was back in his ' _Golden'_ days with Fredbear, basically reviving him, so that's how I was able to hold off both Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. She also helped us come to terms so we wouldn't destroy each other. In fact, she did that to all of you when she repaired you. Everyone has an Animatronic and Ghost Side, though the Animatronic Side prefers to let the spirits take charge. It also allows us to change forms and such. Like Mangle. She can choose to be fixed or broken." I explain as I gesture to Mangle, who was still hanging on the ceiling.

"Ok, but the question is when did she upgrade Plushtrap? I never took her to the Marionette's old home." Golden Freddy asks.

"Well, remember that time when you, guys couldn't find me and found that prototype plushie instead of me?" I ask.

"Yeah, Noelle was carrying it around. When she was looking for you." Bonnie recalls when I mysteriously disappeared.

"Well... um… how about I show you." I say as I switch to my Plush Form, everyone looks at me in shock.

"You were that plushie?!" Chica asks as I rub the back of my head.

"Yeah." I nervously say.

"When did this happen?" Toy Freddy questions.

"Not long ago. It was when Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear were messing with something that turned us into the Nightmare Animatronics. I had to take Noelle with me to fix the problem because she wasn't safe here. You guys started to act like the actual Nightmare Animatronics going after a comatose patient, trying to kill her and all. So we went to the Nightmare Animatronics home and fixed the problem. As a fail-safe, just in case that happened again she fixed up Plushtrap, so he could prevent that from happening again." I explain.

"And when were you planning to tell us about this ' _little'_ incident?" Toy Bonnie asks.

"About never. It was supposed to be secret because I don't want it getting out that I helped you guys out." I mutter as I revert back to my Default Mode.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. We need to deal with these Drawkills and stop wasting time." I say before anyone has a chance to question me about my previous statement.

"What do you suppose we do?" Freddy asks.

" **We fight, but not to our full power,** " Plushtrap says.

"What? No plan?" Toy Chica asks in worry and confusion.

"It's our only option; we don't know what these Drawkills can do. Have faith, we're not the only ones that can fight, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." I say.

"How ironic that you say have faith." Marionette comments.

"Enough talk let's show these Drawkills not to mess with the Originals." Golden Freddy says, everyone nods in agreement ready to fight.

 _{_ _You know this is basically a suicide mission right?_ _}_ Purple Guy questions me, in our mind.

 _{_ _I'm well aware._ _}_ I say as I open the Safe Room door to let everyone out.

 _{_ _I hope you know the risks of going in without a plan, Vincent_ _}_ Springbonnie comments in our mind as I close the door after everyone is out and set up the traps to prevent anyone from entering without my permission or knowledge.

 _{_ _Relax. You know I have a backup plan in case this fails._ _}_ I say as we head to the Main Stage. We walk into the Main Party Room and see the Drawkills as well as the Nightmare Animatronics.

"What do you mean they escaped?!" Drawkill Freddy yells.

" **Sorry boss, but they disabled us.** " Nightmare says and looks down at the floor in shame.

"They be cowardly scurvy dogs if they be runnin' away like that." Drawkill Foxy says.

"Who are you calling a scurvy dog?" I ask as I cross my arms and look at the Nightmares and the Drawkills. The Drawkills and Nightmares turn around to face us.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Drawkill Chica mocks.

"What happened to that one?" Drawkill Bonnie asks pointing at me.

"It looks like it was torn apart by some dogs." Drawkill Bonnie adds on.

"Well, you look just as bad as me," I remark back as I look at Drawkill Bonnie's costume.

"Enough. What do you want?" Golden Freddy asks.

"Ah, you must be the ' _famous'_ Original Golden Freddy, leader of all the Original Animatronics in the Original Dimension, I assume. A pleasure to meet you." Drawkill Freddy greets and takes his hat off to show some respect.

"The pleasure is all ours and you must be the ' _infamous'_ Original Drawkill Freddy, leader of the Original Drawkills that I've heard so much about." Golden Freddy responds back in a somewhat polite manner.

"Yes, I am the ' _infamous'_ Original Drawkill Freddy, leader of the Original Drawkills, and what we want is to take over all the dimensions including the Original Dimension for our master." Drawkill Freddy confirms as he puts his hat back on.

"Your master? Who is this master you speak of?" Marionette asks.

"That be none of yer concern." Drawkill Foxy snaps.

"You're not taking over anything as long as we're here," Freddy says, getting everyone back to the matter at hand.

"Well, we did not expect taking over the Original Dimension as well as the other dimensions to be easy, but we are willing to fight you for control." Drawkill Freddy says as he snaps his fingers.

The Nightmares and Drawkills lunge at us and start to separate us into groups. The Toys end up fighting Nightmare Mangle, Jack-o-Chica, Jack-o-Bonnie, and Nightmarionne. The Original Main 4 start to fight their Nightmare Counterparts. Plushtrap begins to fight Nightmare Balloon Boy and the Shadows start to fight Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. Marionette starts to fight Drawkill Chica and Bonnie and Golden Freddy starts to fight Drawkill Freddy, leaving me with Drawkill Foxy.

"Argh, I be makin' ye walk ta plank ta Davy Jones' Locker." Drawkill Foxy claims as he swings his hook at me as I dodge his attack.

"A bit late for that I've been decaying for about 20 years," I say as I continue to dodge Drawkill Foxy's hook and claws. I then notice Marionette having trouble with Drawkill Bonnie and Drawkill Chica tag teaming him.

"Having a bit of trouble Marionette?" I ask over my shoulder as I continue to dodge Drawkill Foxy's attacks.

"What's it to you?" he yells over the sound of the other battles.

"I'll trade you," I say punching Drawkill Foxy in the stomach.

"What? Can't handle your opponent?" He mocks as he dodges Drawkill Chica's talons.

"No, I have a bone to pick with them and you don't seem to be doing so well since they're tag-teaming you," I say kicking Drawkill Foxy in the face.

"Fine, they're all yours," Marionette says as we trade opponents in mid-battle.

"Aww. We were having so much fun with him~." Drawkill Bonnie whines and tries to punch me as I dodge his attack.

"Yeah, now we have to fight this thing." Drawkill Chica complains swiping her talons at my head.

"Well, sorry to ruin your fun but, I only switched because it's unfair to fight two against one," I explain as I narrowly dodging her attack.

"But there is only one of you." Drawkill Bonnie points out trying to punch me in the face.

"Wrong," I say as I dodge and quickly separate from Springbonnie, who switches to his Original Humanoid Form.

"Ooo, things have now just gotten interesting." Drawkill Chica says as she and Drawkill Bonnie charge at us, Springbonnie and I dodge their attacks. I start to fight Drawkill Bonnie, while Springbonnie fights Drawkill Chica. I dodge Drawkill Bonnie's attacks and took a quick glance around to see how everyone else was fairing in their fights. I noticed that a couple of us were knocked unconscious.

 _{_ _Damn it._ _}_ I curse in my mind as I dodge Drawkill Bonnie's fist.

 _{_ _Told you this was suicide._ _}_ Purple Guy comments in our mind.

 _{_ _I know._ _}_ I say as I punch Drawkill Bonnie in the stomach.

 _{_ _When can I fight?_ _}_ Purple Guy asks.

 _{_ _You can't. If they don't know about you then you can be more help when we take them down._ _}_ I explain as I sweep Drawkill Bonnie's legs from underneath him. All of a sudden Drawkill Foxy grabs me from behind and holds his enormous hook up to my neck.

"Caught ye. Ye swashbuckler," he says.

"Now surrender." Drawkill Bonnie says as he gets up and walks over to me. "Never." I snarl at them.

"Look around you. Your allies have been defeated." Drawkill Chica says as she restrains Springbonnie.

' _Damn how did she take down Springbonnie so fast?_ ' I think to myself. I look around and saw that everyone else was being restrained too. Nightmarionne held onto Toy Freddy and an unconscious Balloon Boy. Nightmare Mangle had her counterpart tangled within her own limbs. Jack-o-Bonnie held onto an unconscious Toy Bonnie, while Jack-o-Chica restrained Toy Chica. Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were all restraining their counterparts. Nightmare Freddy's Freddlets were climbing on top of Freddy, who looked very uncomfortable to have them climbing on him, I then hear Purple Guy laugh a bit in our mind. Nightmare Balloon Boy restrained Plushtrap. Nightmare was restraining both Shadow Freddy and Bonnie while Nightmare Fredbear was restraining Marionette. Drawkill Freddy was restraining Golden Freddy.

"Do ye yield?" Drawkill Foxy asks again.

"I do not and I don't and will not submit to someone like you," I growl.

"As expected from someone posing as the Original Killer." Drawkill Freddy comments. Springbonnie and I glance at each other in confusion.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by ' _posing as the Original Killer'_?" Golden Freddy asks in confusion.

"The Captin' means this here bilge rat be posing as the ' _Original Killer'_." Drawkill Foxy answers clearly talking about me. Golden Freddy and the others look at Springbonnie and me.

"I don't know what they are talking about nor are we going to ask. You already know I'm the killer." I assure them.

"Whatever you believe." Drawkill Chica mutters under her breath.

"I'm also pretty sure that I killed the Original Killer." Springbonnie comments.

"You did," I reassure him.

"Enough talk. Now you'll have the same fate as everyone else that defies us." Drawkill Freddy snarls as he motions for Nightmare Balloon Boy to bring Plushtrap to him as he hands Golden Freddy over to Drawkill Bonnie, who restrains him. Nightmare Balloon Boy does as he is told and hands Plushtrap Over to Drawkill Freddy.

"What are you going to do to him?" Chica asks with concern and fear.

"What he'll be doing to all of you." Drawkill Bonnie explains smirking as he restrains Golden Freddy. Drawkill Freddy deactivates Plushtrap and removes Plushtrap's head/mask. He then pulls out a chip and attaches it to Plushtrap's endoskeleton. Drawkill Freddy then puts Plushtrap's head back on and reactivates him, Nightmare Balloon Boy lets go of Plushtrap. Plushtrap falls to the floor, then wakes up, but he was different. Plushtrap's eyes were a dull color than normal, and he looked like he was drained of all emotion. He turns to Drawkill Freddy and bows to him, much to everyone's horror.

" **What do you need me to do boss?** " He asks.

 _{_ _Shit this is not good_ _}_ I think to myself.

"What did you do to him?!" Mangle screeches.

"The same thing that I'm going to do to you." Drawkill Freddy says and smirks. He motions for Jack-o-Chica to bring him, Toy Chica, Toy Chica starts to scream as she struggles to get out of Jack-o-Chica's grip.

"Enough! Leave them alone!" Springbonnie screams not wanting to see his friends being tortured. Drawkill Freddy looks over at Springbonnie and me. Drawkill Foxy puts his hook closer on my neck.

"Lass, make 'em' shut his trap." Drawkill Foxy snaps as Drawkill Chica gags Springbonnie.

"Springbonnie, calm down we don't want to do anything rash." Golden Freddy reasons.

"I agree or you might make it worse for you and your friends." Drawkill Freddy threatens as he does the same thing he did to Plushtrap to Toy Chica.

He then installs the chips into Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and Balloon Boy's endoskeletons. Chica starts to cry in fear and Foxy tries to comfort her. Drawkill Freddy moves to the Shadows.

"Now this is more difficult to do." Drawkill Freddy mutters and somehow solidifies both Shadows and installs the chips to control them. He then moves over to Marionette.

"Time to join your friends, Puppet." Drawkill Freddy says and smirks. Marionette glares at Drawkill Freddy.

"I swear as soon as I get rid of that mind control chip of yours. I promise you I will get you for this and I'll make you suffer." Marionette threatens as he struggles a bit in Nightmare Fredbear's grasp. The Drawkills, Nightmares, and the now mind-controlled Toys and Shadows start to laugh at Marionette's words.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. When Marionette makes a promise, he will see his promise through." I comment as Drawkill Freddy installs the chip in Marionette's endoskeleton.

"Shut yer trap." Drawkill Foxy snaps.

"Hahaha. Very funny. Will you stop saying that?" I growl, surprisingly Drawkill Foxy stops.

 _{_ _That's odd._ _}_ Purple Guy comments in our mind. I ignore him as Drawkill Freddy moves over to Freddy, who glares at him. Drawkill Freddy smirks and moves to deactivate Freddy.

"Stop! Please don't do this." Golden Freddy says all of a sudden.

 _{_ _What is he doing?!_ _}_ I think to myself.

 _{_ _He's trying to protect his older brother. He doesn't want to see him get hurt again._ _}_ Purple Guy explains to me in our mind.

"Golden Freddy, what are you doing?" Freddy asks his younger brother.

"Leave them. Please, I beg you, don't chip them just yet." Golden Freddy pleads as he ignores Freddy.

"And why should I leave them alone?" Drawkill Freddy questions.

"Please just let them have their minds a little longer. If you do this I will let you chip me, without resistance." Golden Freddy bargains.

"How can we trust you?" Drawkill Chica asks.

"Golden Freddy is always true to his word no matter what especially if it is to protect his friends and family. Just let him have his wish." I tell them.

"Very well. We will spare the bear for now." Drawkill Freddy says.

"I want you to spare all of them." Golden Freddy says nodding in Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's direction.

"Wait a minute that's asking a bit too much. We can also spare the chicken, but that's it." Drawkill Bonnie says as Springbonnie spits out his gag.

"Then, how about you take me too," he says.

"I will let you chip me to save Bonnie and Foxy." Springbonnie bargains. I give Springbonnie an ' _are you sure about this?'_ look, Springbonnie looks at me with determination in his eyes.

"Very well, Springbonnie. If we do this…." I start to say as I look Drawkill Freddy in the eyes.

"The others can remain unchipped for a whole day and you can do what you want to them. Since Springtrap counts as two people instead of one. Deal?" I ask Drawkill Freddy.

"Deal, but you must be chipped while active." Drawkill Freddy replies.

"We accept your terms." Springbonnie and I say at the same time.

"Drawkill Foxy, do what you wish with those four." Drawkill Freddy says gesturing to Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. Drawkill Foxy lets go of me and commands Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to follow him and bring their counterparts with them.

"Brother, please do not do this," Freddy begs as Nightmare Freddy starts to drag him away.

"Sorry, but I must do this as leader of all the Original Animatronics and as your brother." Golden Freddy says as Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica are taken to a party room in the Toys' part of the Pizzeria by Drawkill Foxy and their Nightmare Counterparts. Drawkill Bonnie releases Golden Freddy as Drawkill Chica lets go of Springbonnie. Drawkill Freddy then walks over to Springbonnie.

"Drawkill Chica, fetch me chip 1-12-16-8-1." Drawkill Freddy orders. Drawkill Chica complies with Drawkill Freddy's orders and gets him the chip, just as Nightmare Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, and his Freddlets walk back into the Original's Main Party Room.

"Golden Freddy, you are to watch and see how merciful we have been to you and the others, who we chipped before you." Drawkill Freddy says as Drawkill Chica returns with the chip and hands it to Drawkill Freddy as Springbonnie switches to his Original Animatronic Form before his costume became decayed from rotting in the previous location's Safe Room for over 20 years. Drawkill Freddy then removes Springbonnie's mask and installs the chip in our endoskeleton. I suddenly get this skull splitting headache that made my head feel like it was going to explode. I grab the sides of my head in pain as Springbonnie grabs the sides of his head feeling the same pain. The chains, that connect us together for all eternity, start to pull us towards each other, soon my vision goes black.

When I wake up I find myself in a familiar cell in the back of my mind, I look around and saw Springbonnie chained up next to me looking around as well.

 _{_ _Where are we?_ _}_ He asks.

 _{_ _We're trapped in my mind._ _}_ I say.

 _{_ _How is this possible?_ _}_ Springbonnie questions.

 _{_ _I don't know, but I'm chained to the cell and I can't break these chains._ _}_ I explain as I pull at the chains.

 _{_ _I hope this was part of the plan._ _}_ Purple Guy comments elsewhere in our mind.

 _{_ _Cause the chip won't let me return to the Shadow Plains and has chained me in your mind as well._ _}_ Purple Guy adds on.

 _{_ _This isn't good. Purple Guy, you must try to hold off the chip controlling us. Noelle probably already knows something is wrong and will come to see if there is anyone left._ _}_ I ask my other half.

 _{_ _Oh so that's the reason, you didn't let me fight and gave yourselves up to save the others._ _}_ Purple Guy questions.

 _{_ _Exactly, but I was not expecting to save the others though._ _}_ I comment.

 _{_ _Alright. I'll try to hold off the chip for as long as possible._ _}_ Purple Guy says before he stops talking to us to see what is going on outside our body.

 _{_ _Are you sure we can trust him?_ _}_ Springbonnie asks in concern and worried that Purple Guy is going to betray us.

 _{_ _We're gonna have to trust him until we can take back control of the Original Dimension and all the dimensions the Drawkills have taken over. Cause I believe we aren't the only dimension that got taken over, but first we need to regain control of our body before anything else._ _}_ I say as we wait in our mental prison.

Meanwhile, I watched as Springbonnie and Vincent forcibly become Springtrap once again. Springtrap was still clutching the sides of his head, he then lets out a horrid scream that sounded a lot like his jumpscare scream and falls to his knees. I watch as Springtrap let's go of his head and gets up, I look at Springtrap in horror as he looks me in the eyes with his now dull silver eyes with a red dot signifying that he was in his hostile mode.

"See how merciful we were on you and the others when we installed those chips." Drawkill Freddy says referring to what I just witnessed. Springtrap rolls his eyes at the Drawkills and simply says.

"If you need me. I'll be elsewhere in the pizzeria and I recommend you don't bother me unless it's extremely important." I look at Springtrap, wide-eyed as he walks away from the Drawkills, who don't try to stop him from walking away or for being disrespectful to Drawkill Freddy.

"Now then, it's your turn." Drawkill Freddy says as he reaches over to my deactivation switch, he then deactivates me, and I was suddenly plunged into an endless darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The 18-5-19-3-21-5 Mission**_

Meanwhile, in the secret base below the Pizzeria, I was hanging out with Sam, Mike, and the other night guards in the main room of Springtrap's Base, with Springtrap's Control Panel in it, waiting for Springtrap to return.

"It's been awhile, has the fighting died down, Fritz?" Mike asks the orange haired night guard, who is listening to the fight going on outside, near the door.

"I think so, but I have a bad feeling about this, Mike," Fritz says to Mike.

"I-I d-don't l-like t-this," Jeremy says stuttering because of how nervous he is about what happened with intruders invading the Pizzeria and all.

"Springtrap should've been back by now," Sam comments, knowing that his brother is almost always on time. I jump down from the rafter I was sitting on, scaring Jeremy and Fritz.

"You're right, Sam. Trap should've been back by now." I comment as I walk over to Springtrap's Control Panel, the others follow me. I access all the security cameras including some of the hidden cameras in the Pizzeria and I start switching through each camera. I come to the camera in Party Room 4 in the ' _Toys'_ part of the Pizzeria and I see Drawkill Foxy torturing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on the screen.

"W-what i-is t-that?" Jeremy asks pointing at Drawkill Foxy on the screen.

"That thing is a Drawkill Animatronic, this certainly isn't good," I say looking at the camera.

"What should we do?" Mike asks as he watches Drawkill Foxy torment the 4 Main Originals.

"I recommend staying down here where it's safe," Fritz comments as I glare at him.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, the animatronics are basically like my family and plus we need to know what's going on otherwise, we might be as good as dead already if the Drawkills find us," I say to everyone, including the two other night guards that will not tell me their names til later.

"What's the plan? Cause I know you have one." Sam asks.

"Well, you and Mike are to come with me to rescue Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. While Fritz and Jeremy stay down here. I'll need Jeremy to watch the cameras and tell me if anyone or thing is coming our way and Fritz will let us back into the base because I am limiting access so the door can only be opened from the inside. Oh, and the other two night guards make sure Jeremy and Fritz don't bail on us." I explain to everyone, who nods their heads understanding their roles.

Mike, Sam, and I head through one of the many newly built tunnels leading to the ' _Toys'_ Basement. We reach the point where we'll have to go above ground.

"Take these, but I'll need them back," I say as I hand Mike and Sam, each, a knife and gun. I then activate my animatronic suit/costume and activate the com link inside the suit that is connected to the Control Panel inside the base.

"Jeremy? Do you copy?" I ask testing to see if the com link was working.

"Y-yes. I-I'm h-here." Jeremy replies through the other side of my com link.

"Good is there anyone near the Toys' Basement?" I ask.

"N-no. E-everyone e-else s-seems t-to b-be i-in t-the O-originals p-part o-of t-the P-pizzeria, w-with t-the D-Drawkills." Jeremy explains checking the camera to the Original's part of the Pizzeria.

' _They're with the Drawkills, and they're not fighting? That's odd, something is definitely wrong'_ I think to myself.

"Ok. I'll contact you when I need your help again and keep me updated on where everyone is." I say as I make a mental note to not trust all the animatronics.

"O-ok. C-copy t-that." Jeremy says.

"Ok, boys were going in and don't make a sound, cause I don't feel like getting killed by some Drawkills," I whisper to Mike and Sam, who nod in understanding as we head out of the tunnels and into the Toys' Basement.

"Ok, are they still in the Original's part of the Pizzeria?" I whisper into the com link in my animatronic suit.

"Y-yes, e-everyone i-is s-still t-there, b-b-but I-I c-c-can't s-s-seem t-t-to f-f-find S-S-Springt-t-trap," Jeremy says in a panicked tone.

"Calm down Jeremy. Try to find him and keep an eye on the group, if someone else leaves tell me immediately." I say as I try to calm Jeremy down, so he doesn't have a panic attack.

"O-ok. I-I'll d-do m-my b-best." Jeremy says calming down a little, before continuing his search for Springtrap.

"Ok, guys everyone is still in the Original's part of the Pizzeria except Springtrap. Be very cautious and be aware his hearing is very good despite the fact that half of his right ear is missing." I whisper to the rest of my small rescue party.

"Are you sure it's not because he's a bunny animatronic because bunnies can normally hear very well," Mike whispers jokingly as he tries to lighten up the tense mood.

"Well, Vincent always had good hearing even as a kid, when he was still alive that is," Sam whispers as we continue to sneak through the Toys' part of the Pizzeria to Party Room 4. We finally make it to Party Room 4, where I hear Drawkill Foxy beating/torturing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"Jeremy give me an update on everyone else's position," I whisper into my com.

"E-everyone i-is s-still i-in t-the M-main S-stage A-area i-in t-the O-originals s-side o-of t-the P-pizzeria," Jeremy explains.

"Have you found out where Trap's current location is, yet?" I whisper into the com again.

"N-n-no, I-I c-c-can't s-s-seem t-to f-f-find h-h-him a-a-anywhere o-on t-the c-c-cameras," Jeremy says stuttering even more.

"Calm down Jeremy. Just keep an eye on the Main Stage camera in the Original's part of the Pizzeria and on the rooms close by Party Room 4 and on our escape route." I whisper calmly into the com.

"O-ok," Jeremy says before going back to check the cameras.

"What's the situation?" Mike asks in a whisper.

"Jeremy says ' _everyone is still in the Main Stage Area on the Originals side of the Pizzeria'_ , but Jeremy still cannot find Springtrap anywhere on the cameras," I whisper back.

"That's not good," Sam whispers, knowing his brother's skills and what he is capable of.

"Agreed, but let's hurry and rescue them before that gathering of animatronics ends their meeting or we run into Springtrap," I whisper to them as I signal them to come in on my signal.

 _{Shadow? Are you ready?}_ I ask my other half in our shared mind.

 _{Yes~.}_ Shadow says in our mind. I activate my Shadow Mode on my animatronic suit as I sneak inside the Party Room with Shadow, who is literally following me as my shadow. I look over at Drawkill Foxy, who is about to hit Freddy's face with his hook, I run out of the shadows and block Drawkill Foxy's hook from hitting Freddy in the face. Then, Shadow quickly cuts the chains off of on Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's hands and feet, without being noticed.

"Aye, what trickery be this?" Drawkill Foxy asks in shock and confusion as I push him back. I use my voice modifier to disguise my voice, so I could talk without having my voice being recognized by the others.

"This is no trick my dear fox," I say as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy look at me dumbfounded wondering if I was on their side or not. I signal Mike and Sam to shoot Drawkill Foxy in the back with the guns I gave them to distract him, they aim at Drawkill Foxy's back and start shooting at him. Drawkill Foxy growls and tries to block my attacks as well as dodge the bullets at the same time. I quickly analyze the design of Drawkill Foxy's hook, looking for weak points, before I dismantle his hook from his arm, so it would fall off in his next attack. I then signaled Mike and Sam to stop shooting at Drawkill Foxy, the shooting ceases, and I jump back a few inches away from Drawkill Foxy.

"Aye what be the matter? Ye scared mate?" Drawkill Foxy mocks.

"If anything I be not scared like the scurvy sea dog that ye be and I be a lass my dear fox," I say as I mimic Drawkill Foxy's accent.

"Ye fight well fer a lass then. So come at me then ye, scallywag." Drawkill Foxy says as he raises his hook.

"Nah, I don't fight people, who are defenseless," I say.

"Aye but, I be not defenseless ye cowardly sea dog." Drawkill Foxy retorts.

"You sure about that?" I ask as I snap my fingers and Drawkill Foxy's hook falls off.

"Aye! What trickery be this, are ye a sea witch?!" Drawkill Foxy exclaims in surprise and shock.

"Trickery? More like while you weren't paying attention that allowed me to detach your hook from your arm." I reply smugly.

"Ye will pay for this." Drawkill Foxy growls as he charges at me. I side step as I dismantle both his arms and lower jaw so that they will fall off, like his hook, Drawkill Foxy growls and lunges at me. He pins me to the ground as I dismantle the rest of him so that he'll falls to the ground in pieces, he'll deactivate.

"I caught ye, ye slippery eel." Drawkill Foxy growls.

"Think again," I say as I push him off me and stand up. Drawkill Foxy gets to his feet and starts to growl again, then all of a sudden he falls to the ground in pieces and deactivates.

"Wow, that was fun," I say in a cheery tone. I then get put in a choke hold with a hook against my neck; I glance behind me and see Foxy.

"Aye if ye know what be best for ye. I wouldn't try anything." Foxy says pressing his hook against my neck. I then notice Mike and Sam enter the room with their guns pointed at Foxy.

"Let her go," Mike says raising his gun to Foxy's head.

"Foxy, do as they say and let her go." I hear a voice say. I turn my head to the direction of the voice and saw Freddy with Bonnie and Chica standing behind him.

"But, Captin' she could be on the enemy's side," Foxy says.

"If she were she wouldn't have saved you all, and we would surely be dead as well," Sam says referring to Mike and him as he keeps his gun pointed at Foxy.

"He has a point, Foxy," Chica says.

"Aye fine, but she better be tellin' us what in Davy Jones' Locker be going on here," Foxy says as he lets go of me and joins the others. Mike and Sam lower their guns but keep their guards up.

"Fine. I'll explain, but first I must make sure the Drawkills haven't left the Main Stage." I tell them. I then start to talk into the com link that is linked to Trap's Base.

"Jeremy? You there? What's everyone's position?" I ask into the com.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm h-here. E-everyone i-is s-still i-in t-the M-Main S-Stage A-area o-on t-the O-originals s-side o-of t-the P-pizzeria, b-but I-I s-still c-can't f-find S-Springtrap." Jeremy says.

"Ok tell me when you see him. Ok?" I say.

"V-very w-well," Jeremy replies before going back to looking for Springtrap on the cameras.

"Sorry about that," I say as I look at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"Who are you, whose side are you on, and how did you get here?" Bonnie asks.

"You don't recognize me?" I ask in confusion.

"We have never seen you in our entire lives," Freddy says.

"Oh, right I forgot this was on," I say realizing that I still had my voice modifier and my animatronic suit on.

"What do you mean you forgot you had this on?" Chica asks in confusion as I deactivate my voice modifier and animatronic suit/costume. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy look at me in shock.

"Lass, what are ye doing here? Ye were told to stay in the basement, how are ye here?!" Foxy asks in shock.

"You can't expect me to do nothing, while you guys fight the intruders plus Springtrap said ' _if you feel like something's very wrong, then you can check it out'_ , I felt like something was wrong and so here we are. I'll explain more to you later, but we need to get out of here, I don't know how long until the Drawkills are going to dismiss their little meeting and on top of that we can't find Springtrap anywhere on the cameras." I explain.

"We? You mean there are more people working with you?" Bonnie asks in confusion.

"Yep. Don't you recognize them?" I ask as I gesture towards Mike and Sam. Freddy takes a closer look at Mike and Sam and then realizes something.

"Wait a minute you're the night guard that was here a couple of years ago and you're that guy on the phone recordings." Freddy points out.

"Yeah, that's right Fazbear," Mike confirms in a snarky tone.

"Don't start picking fights right now, Mike. We need to get out of here before we attract the attention of something much worse than Drawkill Foxy." Sam says in a mature tone.

"Ugh, fine." Mike says like the teenager he is. I then signal everyone to be quiet and follow me, while Shadow reassembles Drawkill Foxy with no memory of the fight. As we quietly walk down the hallway, I hear something giving off a low hissing sound, I quickly try to locate where the hissing was coming from.

"N-Noelle. I-I f-found h-him." Jeremy says over the comlink as Springtrap walks out from behind one the corners up ahead.

"No, he found us!" I yell into the com link as Springtrap walks towards us while dragging his hand across the wall, which sounded a lot like grinding metal. Everyone starts to back away from Springtrap as he comes closer to our group.

"Mike, Sam, please take the others to the basement. I'll distract Trap and meet you in the base." I say not taking my eyes off Springtrap.

"But, Noelle-" Chica starts to say but I cut her off.

"Do as I say. You didn't listen to me before so listen to me now." I tell them. Mike and Sam nod then start to lead everyone to the Toys' Basement. I make sure that the others have left safely before I look at Trap's now dull silver eyes as he approaches me but, I stand my ground. He stops several feet away from me and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk, before you kill me right?" I ask trying to stall for time. Springtrap then charges at me and I quickly dodge.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes," I say as Springtrap turns around, hissing softly at me. We start to circling each other, like animals, waiting to see who'll make the next move.

Meanwhile, Mike and Sam quickly lead Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy into the Toys' Basement.

"Aye, what be we doing here in ta ' _Toys'_ Basement?" Foxy asks in confusion.

"You idiots lead us to a dead end," Freddy says angrily.

"Guys, we have to go back and help Noelle. We can't just leave her to fight my father by herself." Bonnie says worried about Noelle, who is like her little sister.

"Calm down. You should know by now, Springtrap and Noelle have a lot of tricks up their sleeves. Neither one will harm the other, at least not too badly." Sam says but, mutters the last part to himself.

"Yeah, things aren't always as they seem. As Noelle says ' _Anything can happen'_." Mike says as he knocks on the wall.

"Come on Fritz open the damn door, already," Mike says to the hidden camera on the wall. All of a sudden a door appears in front of the group and opens. The door opens to reveal a staircase leading down into Springtrap's Base.

"What the… **.** How is this possible?" Chica asks in confusion.

"Just hurry up and get in I don't want to deal with anything else that wants to massacre me." Mike says as he looks at the door to the ' _Toys'_ Basement. One by one, everyone enters the passageway, which closes behind them, as Mike walks through the door. Sam leads everyone out of the newly built tunnels into Springtrap's Control Panel Room, where they see Jeremy, who is looking at the cameras, and Fritz, who was manning the door. As the two mystery night guards, who have to keep their names secret, for the time being, were keeping an eye on Jeremy and Fritz to make sure they don't bail on everyone.

"What is all this? Why are there more night guards down here?" Freddy asks in a slightly annoyed and angry tone.

"Well, there more of us, but they are elsewhere." An orange haired night guard with freckles, known as Fritz, replies to Freddy's question.

"Do us all a favor and shut up Fritz, you were the one against saving them so you don't have a say in the situation." Mike snaps at the orange-haired night guard.

"Anyways, Jeremy switch to the camera Noelle and Springtrap are on." Sam orders ignoring Mike and Fritz.

"Y-yes, s-sir," Jeremy says as he switches to the camera. The screen turns on, and they see Springtrap and Noelle circling each other like animals. Springtrap glances at the camera and lets out a low but, audible hiss. The screen is suddenly covered in static, through the static everyone sees Springtrap gesture his head in the direction of the camera. Noelle glances at where Springtrap was gesturing to and notices that the camera is online.

"You don't want them to see this?" Noelle asks Springtrap, who only hisses in response.

"Very well," Noelle says as the camera shuts itself off.

"Sorry about this guys, but I'll be back as soon as I can," Noelle says through her end of the com link before shutting it off.

"What are we going to do now?" Chica asks in fear for Noelle's safety.

"Noelle's going to get herself killed," Bonnie says worriedly.

"Don't worry about her," Mike says.

"Aye do ye have no compassion ye scallywag?" Foxy asks angrily.

"You don't know Noelle like we do. We know her skills because we see them everyday," Fritz says looking at the now black screen.

"Y-yeah, s-she's v-very s-skillful," Jeremy says as he flips through the cameras and keeps his eyes on the monitor.

"In the meantime, we'll keep an eye out for the other Drawkills. Then we'll explain to each other why the night guards are living underneath the Pizzeria and what this place is. Then, you'll explain what happened upstairs while we were hiding down here." Sam says as everyone continues to watch the camera feed on the screen.

Meanwhile, Springtrap and I keep circling each other, not taking our eyes off one another. I notice Springtrap's ear twitch, he then glances at the nearby camera. Springtrap lets out a low hiss and gestures his head in the direction of the camera, I look at where Springtrap was gesturing. I noticed that he was gesturing to the camera, which was now online and telling me that everyone was watching us through the screen on the other side of the camera.

"You don't want them to see this?" I ask as Springtrap hisses back in response, which I translate as a ' _yes_ '.

"Very well," I say as I shut off the camera with my powers.

"Sorry about this guys, but I'll be back as soon as I can," I say before shutting my part of the com link off so that they couldn't hear the battle.

"So are you going to talk to me or can you only hiss at me?" I ask waiting to see what Springtrap's next move is.

"I didn't think someone like you would know that I could talk since you could understand me perfectly when I was hissing at you," Springtrap smugly says as he lunges at me.

"What would you expect? I've been trapped in this Pizzeria for a few years now and I can safely assume you're not the Springtrap, I used to know." I say as I dodge Springtrap's attack and punch him in the jaw.

"You throw a good punch for a kid and yes you are correct I am not that pathetic excuse for an animatronic called Original Springbonnie, but something much worse," Springtrap says as he rubs his jaw.

"Springbonnie? You should know by now that he changed his name to Springtrap might as well use that name." I say as I throw one of my hidden knives at Springtrap.

"I guess you're right about that, it does have a nice ring to it, but now I think it's time for me to end you," Springtrap says as he catches the knife in mid-air and throws it back at me. I dodge the knife as it embeds itself in the wall behind me. I then try to make a break for it, but Springtrap was quicker and blocks my escape. He grabs a hold of my arms, restraining them. Springtrap pulls out his own knife from one of the holes in his costume and holds his knife up to my neck.

"Did you really think you can escape me that easily?" Springtrap asks.

"Why did I think running away from you would work? You're the fastest Original Animatronic both physically and mentally, but it was worth a try." I say in a jokingly defeated matter as I quickly think of a way to escape, without revealing my true powers and capabilities as well as avoiding having to fight against Springtrap for real. Springtrap presses the knife into my neck, cutting it and causing some blood to run down my neck. All of a sudden, Springtrap lets me go, as instinct, I jump a few feet away from Springtrap and quickly turn around to face him. I see Springtrap doubled over holding the sides of his head; I use my powers to summon the knife I threw at Springtrap, back into my hands. I hold my knife in a defensive position as Springtrap lets go of his head and stands up with his eyes still closed. I carefully watch Springtrap's movements to see if he'll attack me. Springtrap's head jolts back as his eyes snap open but, instead of a dull silver, his eyes are a bright purple with some light purple wisps coming out from them.

"Oh, Ra. Please tell me that whatever happened to Springtrap isn't affecting, you." I ask knowing that Purple Guy was in control of Springtrap's body, due to the eye color change.

"You're fine, my eyes aren't dull like they were before, but I suggest you run while you still can, my dear. I do not know how long I can stay in control since the mind control chip that they used on us is different from the mind control chips that they used on the others." Purple Guy says as he looks at me.

"Very well and thanks," I say as I quickly put away my knife. I start to head towards the entrance of the Toys' Basement. I use my speed that I learned from racing Springtrap as I quickly run past the cameras without being noticed. I make it to the basement and open the secret entrance leading into Springtrap's Base. I walk inside as the secret entrance to Springtrap's Base closes behind me.

I watch as Noelle leaves before I head into Party Room 4, where Noelle and her group just were. I walk up to an unconscious Drawkill Foxy and kick him awake, Drawkill Foxy bolts upright and glares at me.

"Aye, what be that fer ye, scallywag." Drawkill Foxy growls.

"No sleeping on the job, fox, and you let the others escape as well when you were taking a nap you pathetic mutt," I rudely say.

"What are ye talkin' about? The prisoners still be right her-." Drawkill Foxy says but cuts off as he looks over to where Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are supposed to be, but realizes they're gone and their restraints were cut.

"You were saying?" I mock.

"Argh! Where did those rats go?!" Drawkill Foxy yells as he looks around frantically.

"How the hell should I know, I just found you here sleeping on the job. Now if you excuse me I need to report this to Drawkill Freddy and tell him of your incompetence as well as letting 4 of the Originals escape." I snap as I walk to the Original's Main Stage Area, with Drawkill Foxy following me. I walk to the group crowding the Main Stage; Drawkill Freddy hears me coming and turns to look at me.

"What is it Springbonnie?" Drawkill Freddy asks.

"The name is Springtrap, not Springbonnie and I've come with some urgent news," I announce in a serious tone.

"What is it then?" Drawkill Chica asks in an annoyed tone.

"Original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy have escaped because Drawkill Foxy here was sleeping on the job," I report.

"What?! That can't be!" Drawkill Bonnie yells in disbelief.

"Would I lie to you about something like this? No. There's also no trace to where they went." I add onto my previous statement.

"This isn't good, we need to find them and soon. Everyone be on your guard. If you find those escaped Originals catch them and bring them to us immediately. You are all dismissed." Drawkill Freddy orders as the group disperses to do whatever tasks, they're supposed to be doing as well as look for the escaped Originals. I follow them, I wait til everyone is out of the Original Main 4's Stage Area, and out of the hallway as well as out of view. I then hide around the corner to listen in on the Drawkill's conversation.

"So how did they escape from the fox?" Drawkill Chica asks in a slightly mocking tone.

"That's a very good question, mind explaining Drawkill Foxy?" Drawkill Freddy asks as I hear everyone turn around, to probably look at Drawkill Foxy.

"I don't know boss all I remember be torturin' ta scurvy dogs, then the next moment that scallywag called ' _Springtrap'_ be kicking me awake askin' where ta prisoners be." Drawkill Foxy explains.

"Wow, they escaped even from Drawkill Foxy. I'm amazed." Drawkill Bonnie taunts Drawkill Foxy.

"Aye shut yer trap, ye landlubber." Drawkill Foxy snarls.

"Now, now. No need to fight, you're both idiots." Drawkill Chica mocks. Then, the Drawkills start to fight and argue amongst themselves while insulting each other.

"Enough! We mustn't get off task. We will deal with they escaped Originals later but, now we must continue our plan!" Drawkill Freddy yells to stop everyone from fighting, all of a sudden I hear all the Drawkills stop arguing.

"Aye, the boss be right. We must continue the plan til our true Captin' gets ere'." Drawkill Foxy says as I hear Drawkill Bonnie and Chica agree with him.

"Good now. We must begin Phase 2 of our plan. Meeting dismissed." I hear Drawkill Freddy say as they start heading my way. I quickly run off to another part of the Pizzeria, before the Drawkills could see me.

' _Well, this will certainly be interesting_ ' I think to myself as I pretend to still be controlled by the chip installed in my endoskeleton.

Meanwhile, I wipe the blood from my neck, from the cut Springtrap gave me, before Purple Guy took control of their body as I exit the tunnel to the Main Floor of Springtrap's Base. I then saw everyone crowding around Springtrap's Control Panel Screen as I casually lean on the wall behind everyone, to watch what they were doing.

"H-hey g-guys, t-the c-camera w-where N-Noelle a-and S-Springtrap w-were c-came b-back o-online b-but, I-I c-can't f-find N-Noelle a-any w-where o-on t-the c-cameras," Jeremy says nervously as he flips through the camera feeds.

"I knew we shouldn't have left her alone to face my father!" Bonnie yells in worry and fear.

"Relax, Noelle is probably fine," Mike calmly says as he looks at the screen.

"How can you have no sympathy and stay so calm?! For all, we know Noelle could be dead!" Chica screams as she looks at Mike with disbelief and worry in her voice.

"Calm down, please. We don't want to make the situation sound worse than it already is but, Noelle can handle Springtrap on her own." Sam says trying to calm everyone down.

"Aye, and how are ye, scallywags, so sure about that?" Foxy asks as he gives the Night Guards a suspicious look.

"We spend about every day down here with her and Springtrap. I'm sure she's fine." Fritz says in a relaxed tone.

"Y-yeah. I-I a-agree." Jeremy says as he continues to look at the cameras.

"If you're so sure Noelle's fine then where is she? If she's not on the cameras then where could she be?" Freddy asks in a questioning tone.

"How about you look behind you. You know something if I were an animatronic, you all would be dead right now." I say as I cross my arms while I lean against the wall behind them. Everyone turns around, the Animatronics had shocked and surprised looks on their faces, and while on the other hand, the Night guards looked relieved and much calmer than the animatronics.

"Noelle!" Bonnie screams as she runs over and hugs me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy you're alive!" Chica says as she runs over to hug me as well. I laugh a little.

"Calm down you two, I told you I'd meet you down here," I say as I escape their bone crushing hug.

"Aye, thank the seven seas you're ok," Foxy says as he sighs in relief.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're alright," Freddy says in with relief.

"I know you all have questions right now and I'll answer your questions soon but, first. Mike, Sam hand them over." I say as Mike and Sam take out the knives and guns, I gave them over to me, and toss them over. I catch their knives in one hand and their guns in the other hand as I walk over to the table, next to Springtrap's Control Panel and set them on top the table. The animatronics had some shocked and horrified expressions on their faces as they looked at Mike and Sam.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Freddy yells like an older brother worrying about their younger sibling, which he was before he died.

"What?" Mike asks in confusion.

"What do you mean what!" Chica yells like a mother scolding her child.

"What happened if Noelle didn't catch them?! She could've lost an eye!" Bonnie screams, like my older sister, which she is but, she doesn't know it yet.

"Aye and if she did I'd be sendin' ye to Davy Jones' Locker." Foxy threatens as Sam backs away from the group of animatronics a bit. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Everyone calm down. The last thing we need is you guys fighting with each other." I say as I walk up to the Control Panel and motion for Jeremy and Fritz to join the other night guards. Fritz and Jeremy get up from the chairs they were sitting in as I sit down in the seat Jeremy was just sitting in when he was looking at the cameras. Mike and Sam join the other Night Guards as well, on one side of the room, while Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were on the other side.

"Now, I believe an explanation is in order, correct?" I ask.

"Yes, I do believe an explanation is in order, so tell us. What is this place, exactly?" Freddy asks.

"This place is actually Springtrap's Control Panel as well as his Base. Now I know you're all wondering why it's so big and etc., the reason it's so big is because it's connected to the different parts of the Pizzeria as well as the sewers that connect this place to the stores above ground so that we can get the supplies, we need, without drawing unwanted attention to ourselves. Another reason why this place is so big is because there are several people aka the night guards, living down here as well as Trap and I." I explain gesturing around the current room we're in.

"Ok, but, please explain why there are night guards here," Freddy asks as he gestures his head towards the group of Night guards.

"And why does my Dad have access to the security cameras," Bonnie asks as she glances at the screen.

"The reason they're here is because they're Originals as well, and they know a bit too much for our liking. Plus they're great to talk to when Trap's busy doing things upstairs for you guys, or he's just busy in general, and they are also good with certain tasks I may have." I explain as I gesture towards the night guards with my hand.

"Also the reason Trap has access to the cameras is because I wired up the cameras to his Control Panel because I was bored. It also allows us to avoid certain people or situations as well as helps us map what is the quickest way to get to someone or something in the Pizzeria but, you have to admit it did come in handy did it not?" I add onto my explanation as I gesture to the screen.

"Yeah, if it weren't for the cameras, we may have been caught by the Drawkills again," Chica says admittingly.

"Aye but, lass how did ye escape that scallywag?" Foxy asks as he wonders how I ' _outwitted'_ Springtrap and escaped without him giving chase.

"Quite simple but, sadly I cannot tell you because Trap didn't want you to see or hear what happened," I explain.

"Ok but, why did the screen get covered in static?" Mike asks recalling how the screen was clear one second and then covered in static a second later.

"Yeah, because the electronics you make are flawless. They never have any mistakes or errors unless you make your electronics, machines, and gadgets have errors and mistakes on purpose." Sam says recalling the times he and the other night guards tested out some of the electronics, machines, and gadgets, I made in my spare time or when I was bored.

"Y-yeah a-and h-how d-did y-you k-know S-Springtrap w-wanted t-the c-camera t-to b-be s-shut o-off. A-all w-we h-heard w-was h-him h-hissing a-at y-you." Jeremy asks remembering when the camera audio only picked up Springtrap hissing at Noelle.

"Also how did the camera audio shut off?" Fritz asks with curiosity.

"Well, Trap can affect the cameras but, he will not affect it that much, the most he will do is make it so you can't see him. It's one of the skills he will use when the Attraction opens when the calendar marks the 30-year anniversary of Trap's death. I can shut the camera on and off whether I'm here in Springtrap's Control Room or in front of the camera and to explain how I could understand what Trap was saying, when he was hissing at me. I don't really know how I could understand him." I explain as I shrug on the last part.

"That makes sense, except for the hissing part but, I'm not going to ask," Mike says as he leans against the wall.

"Now, Freddy explain what happened up there after I was sent down here. Cause all we could hear was the sound of you, guys fighting the Drawkills." I say as I lean back in my chair.

"Well, we weren't just fighting the Drawkills, we were also fighting all the Nightmare Animatronics including the Halloween Nightmare Animatronics. After Golden Freddy ordered Springtrap to hide you and after Springtrap came back up from the Basement. We were deciding whether to tell the other Originals about the Drawkills infiltrating the Pizzeria. All of a sudden Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear show up out of nowhere." Freddy starts to explain.

"Yeah, we thought everything was fine at first but, then Plushtrap shows up out of nowhere and says ' _that isn't Nightmare or Nightmare Fredbear'_. We all thought he was crazy then Springtrap tells Golden Freddy to back away from them. We looked at him thinking he lost it as well." Chica adds on.

"Then, my Dad pushes Golden Freddy away from Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear and is blocking Nightmare's claws. While Plushtrap starts clawing Nightmare Fredbear's face. My Dad then points out that their eyes weren't normal." Bonnie says.

"Let me guess their eyes were dull and didn't have that spark of life or emotion like they normally do?" I ask.

"Aye, then Nightmare Fredbear be throwin' poor Plushtrap off his face, luckily fer him Mangle, who be in her Dismantled Form, be hangin' on ta ceiling and caught em'. Nightmare Fredbear started ta come at us, then all of a sudden ta scallywag splits himself into Springbonnie and that sea dog. They started ta fight each other, then all of a sudden ta room turns a bright purple. The next second ta sea dog and Springbonnie be leading everyone to the Safe Room." Foxy explains.

"We started asking Springtrap questions about what just happened, and he revealed a few things including the upgrades," Chica says.

"Oh yeah, sorry about not telling you guys, I was going to tell you, guys, about the upgrades as a surprise gift for a special occasion. Guess that's out of the question now." I say as I gesture them to continue.

"Yeah, so then we decide just to face off with the Drawkills and Nightmares but, not to our full power. We then left the Safe Room to fight them, I was fighting Nightmare Bonnie but, I lost." Bonnie explains.

"The Drawkills and Nightmares manage to defeat and capture us all. Then, Drawkill Freddy started to install these chips in everyone's endoskeleton. The chip pretty much controls the person it's installed into and turns them on the Drawkills side. He got all the Toys and even the Shadows but, when he moved to chip us, my brother stopped him and made this deal with Drawkill Freddy." Freddy adds on.

"What kind of deal did Golden Freddy make with Drawkill Freddy?" I ask with interest as I lean forward a little in my chair.

"Aye, Golden Freddy be sayin' he'd let himself be chipped without resistance, if ta bilge rats' Captin' be sparein' Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and me. Ta Drawkills be hesitant at first but, ta sea dog managed ta convince them ta accept the deal. They be sayin' they would be sparein' Freddy and Chica but, Golden Freddy be insistin' that ta bilge rats also be sparein' me and Bonnie. Then all of a sudden Springbonnie be steppin' up as well and be makin' ta same deal as Golden Freddy. Even ta sea dog agreed to ta deal but, ta bilge rats' Captin' be sayin' Springbonnie and the sea dog would have ta be chipped while active so Bonnie and me would be spared with the others fer a day. Springbonnie and ta sea dog agreed to ta terms. Those bilge rats agreed ta both deals and then that disgrace fer a pirate, Drawkill Foxy, be draggin' us off and ye know the rest." Foxy explains.

"Quite interesting," I comment.

"Noelle, I also overheard Springtrap saying he has a backup plan. Is that true?" Freddy asks.

"Yes. Trap does have a backup plan." I say as I think about the current situation.

"What is his backup plan then?" Bonnie asks curiously. The night guards look at each other and silently snicker to each other since they already know what the backup plan is this time.

"His backup plan is me," I say as I smirk at the group of animatronics.

"What?!" Chica asks in confusion and shock.

"Let me explain. Vincent or Springtrap helped you, so I would have someone tell me what was going on. So I wouldn't be going in blind and probably because of Springbonnie convincing him to help too but, that was probably his true intention." I explain as I remember hearing from Shadow that many of the other dimensions have been taken over by the Drawkills, while I was stuck in the basement.

"So what are ye goin' ta do lass?" Foxy asks.

"I'm going to see if the Drawkills have taken over other dimensions and see if I can contact any survivors," I say as I start to set up a Dimensional Broadcast.

"Wait a minute since when did Springtrap get access to contact other dimensions?" Freddy asks as he watches me set up the broadcast.

"Since he has a job to manage those in his line, who are an exception to the 30-year rule and I may or may not have modified Springtrap's Control Panel a bit, so it can access others in different dimensions. Only so they can talk, not so they can physically meet, face to face." I say as I finish setting up the broadcast and I send it to everyone, who has a control panel linked to the Original Dimension. I stand up from the chair that I was sitting in as the screen turns on.

"Hello to all the survivors of the attacks. If you are hearing this message then you are in the Control Room to the Original Dimension. I am well aware that some of you don't know much about the Original Dimension and I know that you all have questions on what is going on here. I am afraid to tell you that the Original Dimension has fallen. We are overrun by the enemy, the remaining Originals and I have come up with a plan to team up to defeat this enemy. I warn you to not go out of the Control Room no matter what happens outside that room. I will try to bring you to my dimension so we can regroup and figure out what to do next. There I will explain everything you need to know." I explain on the broadcast.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Killing Two Birds with One Stone**_

I end the transmission and continue to look down at the control panel's keys thinking of a plan.

"Aye, lass. How do ye think ta pull this off?" Foxy asks still confused on how I will open the dimensional rifts.

"Yeah, Noelle. The only one who has access to other dimensions is Golden Freddy, but he's been chipped and it would be too dangerous to use his control panel because the Drawkills maybe using his control panel room as a headquarters." Freddy deadpans.

"And if I'm not mistaken Golden Freddy is the only one who can access his control panel," Bonnie adds on.

"And do you even know where his control panel room is Noelle because I don't think we've ever shown you Golden Freddy's Control Panel Room." Chica questions. Noelle smirks seeing that everyone was doubting her skills and understanding of the situation.

"It's simple really I have a plan to kill two birds with one stone and if I know Golden Freddy and the others despite being chipped they will not show the Drawkills their control panels so we're safe, but it won't stop them from looking for us in their control rooms," I reply as a calm and mature adult would.

"What do you mean?" Chica asks in confusion.

"We need to access the control panel and get Springtrap back on our side-" I start to explain, but I'm cut off by Freddy

"SPRINGTRAP! Why him of all people?" Freddy asks angrily.

"Freddy, I know very well that you hate Trap, but with him, on our side, we stand a chance. He knows how to get around and when to strike these Drawkills. The Drawkills tactics are to strike then disappear into the shadows, no one knows how to strike and retreat into the shadows like Springtrap. We need him and this is also his control panel, not mine so he can come down here whenever he feels like it." I start to reason.

"Aye, it be true. Ta scallywag has never been caught fer his crime." Foxy agrees.

"Yeah, I agree. Not even our parents knew what happened to us on that day and I doubt we want my father down here, it's his turf. That means he will have the upper hand down here." Bonnie adds on.

"Exactly and I highly doubt that we want one of the strongest, killer animatronics down here to dismantle and massacre us." I deadpan as I look at all the animatronics and night guards somewhat terrified reactions.

"So here's what I need you all to do. Freddy, you will make sure Mike and Sam don't touch anything-" I say, but I'm cut off again.

"Why do I have to watch them?" Freddy complains.

"Well, you are the only one who they fear the most now since Trap's not here and the others are chipped so they can't keep them in line. Anyways, Chica, you watch the monitor and let us in, when we get back. Foxy and Bonnie you're with me. I'll need help with Trap." I say taking control of the situation. They all nod in agreement.

"Ok, let's go," I say as I head up to the surface of the pizzeria.

Foxy and Bonnie follow me up to the Pizzeria's basement in the Toys' part of the Pizzeria.

"Ok, I need you two to wait for me near Party Room 1. After I get access to open the dimensional portals and rifts to the other pizzerias in the other dimensions, I'll lure Trap to Party Room 1 and I'll deactivate him, somehow. Then, I'll need you two to help drag him down here. Got it?" I whisper to my small team of animatronics.

"Aye, but why do ye be needin' only two of us? Springtrap is going ta be heavy if he be unconscious and I'm not sure we'll be able ta drag him down ere' fast enough, lass." Foxy whispers back in confusion.

"Well, while Trap was offline, I may or may not have replaced a lot of his heavier animatronic parts with similar more lightweight parts. I may have to do that to you guys later." I whisper back nervously.

"So basically the plan is to lay low until you give the signal?" Bonnie whispers.

"Yes. You'll hear Trap's footsteps entering into the room, that will be your signal to move." I whisper back as I crawl towards one of the hidden ventilation shafts, located throughout the Pizzeria, and climb inside. I then quietly climb through the ventilation system, being very careful not to make a sound.

Several minutes later. I make my way to where the ladder, that leads to the attic, is supposed to be. I jump down from the ventilation shaft and land on my feet, like a cat. I look around for any of the other chipped Original Animatronics; I then quietly pull down the ladder and climb up. I reach the attic and go to the far right side of the attic; I then unlock and open the hidden door to Golden Freddy's Main Control Room. I look around and saw that his control panel was near the center of the room. I quietly walk over to it and unlock it. I then start to transfer access to open the dimensional rifts to Springtrap's Control Panel. I make the transfer untraceable so if Golden Freddy tried to look for the receiving end of the transfer, he wouldn't find us. The control panel starts to transfer dimensional portal access to Springtrap's Control Panel.

 _Good. Now, Goldie can't stop the transfer even if he wanted to and he can't destroy the panel because it's pretty much unbreakable and undestroyable for certain, obvious, reasons,_ I think to myself. I then feel a presence appear behind me. I quickly turn around and to see Golden Freddy looking at me with his now dull white eyes.

"Oh, right I forgot you can sense when your control panel is getting used without your permission," I comment, nervously, looking at the door behind him.

"Well, I better get going," I say as I try to make a break for the door.

"You're not going anywhere the bosses want to see you." Golden Freddy says in a monotone voice. I then notice Alfred floating next to Golden Freddy trying to fight the chip that was controlling them.

 _{_ _I am so sorry about this._ _}_ Alfred says in my mind knowing he can't stop his body from attacking me.

"No Alfred, I'm sorry that I'm going to have to temporarily disable you for about a few hours. No hard feelings, right?" I ask as I get into one of my many battle stances. Golden Freddy screeches and lunges at me, I duck, but he grabs my leg and then slams me into the wall. He then throws me across the room.

"Ow. I think you broke something." I say in pain as I struggle to keep standing. Golden Freddy then teleports in front of me and punches me in the stomach. I cough up some blood.

"Any last words of freedom before I take you in?" Golden Freddy asks in a monotone voice, clear of any emotion.

"No words, just this," I reply as I snap my fingers. Golden Freddy falls to the ground like a suit with no endoskeleton, despite the fact that half the time he actually is a suit without an endoskeleton and he rarely uses his endoskeleton unless the situation is dire. Golden Freddy tries to teleport away, but couldn't due to me immobilizing his ability to use his powers.

"What have you done to me?" he asks in disbelief as he glares at me with his dull eyes.

"Simple while you were throwing me around I temporarily disabled your movements and powers. Anyways, I must be off now." I say as I walk to the door.

"You know it's impossible to defeat them." Golden Freddy calls out.

"You should know by now, Golden Freddy. I make the impossible, possible." I reply glancing over my shoulder, I notice Golden Freddy's eyes light up to their normal color, a bit, before reverting back to a dull white.

I closed the door and then leave Golden Freddy alone in the attic, I climbed down the ladder. I then put the attic ladder back in its rightful place and then quietly sneak around the building looking for Springtrap. I then hear heavy, metal footsteps and something dragging across the wall in the next corridor. I walk towards the sound and I then see Springtrap dragging his hand across the wall a few feet in front of me. Springtrap stops suddenly, sensing my presence, his ears twitch slightly. He looks around to make sure that no one else was around.

"I let you go and now here you are. You know I can't let you escape a second time; I've already fought against the chip. It wants me to check the basement, where I know you and the others are." he says as he turns around to face me, with his now somewhat dull, glowing purple eyes.

"I know that already, Purple Guy, but for my plan to work I need you to let the chip take over. I have a plan that will bring Vincent and Springbonnie back, so you can return to the Shadow Plains." I say trying to reason with Vincent's other half, Purple Guy.

"I hope you know what you are doing, kid." Purple Guy, replies as he lets the chip take over their body. His eyes return back to normal, somewhat. I smirk and look Springtrap, straight in the eyes. My black eyes lock with his now dull silver ones.

"Hey, Trap come and get me," I say trying to provoke the chipped animatronic. Springtrap growls and starts to chase me, I start to run towards Party Room 1 in the Toys' part of the Pizzeria.

Meanwhile, "Aye, do ye be hearin' anythin', lass." Foxy asks Bonnie.

"No, not yet," Bonnie says as she listens for the signal.

"Aye, what be takin' er' so long? I be gettin' worried." Foxy asks in a worried tone.

"I know, but we have to trust her. She can take care of herself." Bonnie replies, her ear still against the door.

"I know, but ta lass be like a younger siblin' ta me." Foxy comments.

"I know, but she _is_ like a younger sister to me ever since she helped me and my Dad repair our relationship," Bonnie says, straining her ears. Her ears perk up.

"Do ye hear somethin', lass?" Foxy asks.

"Yes, I hear someone panting and…" Bonnie listens closer and hears a *Clank*. *Clunk*. *Clank*. *Clunk*.

"... I hear my Dad coming this way." Bonnie says.

"Get ready Foxy," Bonnie tells Foxy as the footsteps get louder.

I run into Party Room 1, I quickly turn around to see Springtrap casually walking inside the party room.

"You have nowhere to run, Noelle. You're trapped like a rat." Springtrap says in a sinister voice while staring at me with his now dull silver eyes. He then charges at me and tries to punch me, but I duck and he ends punching the wall. Springtrap ends up rupturing a water pipe but is unaffected by the water thanks to the upgrades I gave him and thankfully I know that the water pipe will repair itself automatically so the whole pizzeria doesn't flood. He growls and grabs me by the throat before I can get away.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Springtrap growls.

"Not really, but I still have a few shocking surprises for you, Trap," I say as I make a sphere of lightning appear in my hands, I smirk. I then push my hand into one of the holes in Springtrap's outer costume/suit, right against his endoskeleton; he drops me and falls to the ground on both his hands and knees shaking. I then look up to see Bonnie and Foxy at the door with a looks of horror on their faces as they look at the scene going on. Foxy tries to step into the room to help me.

"Don't come in! You need to wait until the lightning disappears or the plan will fail," I say. Foxy stops his advance and steps back looking at me with his yellowish amber eyes filled with worry, Bonnie looks at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Bonnie says with a hint of worry in her voice. I nod at her. I then look over to Springtrap, who is now looking at me in shock. I notice Springtrap had a look of realization; he had just realized that he fell right into my trap.

"Sorry about this, Trap, but you're in for the shock of your life," I say as I electrocute the water on the floor, electrocuting both of us. Springtrap screeches and ends up deactivating and I fall unconscious.

Bonnie and Foxy watch in horror as Noelle and Springtrap, both get electrocuted. Bonnie notices the electricity disappear as Noelle falls to the ground unconscious.

"Foxy, we need to move them now," Bonnie says trying to hurry before a chipped Original animatronic or worse, a Drawkill comes by to see what the noise was.

"Aye with ta screech Springtrap gave, everyone may be knowin' where we be," Foxy says in a somewhat panicked tone as they enter the room.

"I'll get Noelle. Are you ok with carrying Springtrap by yourself?" Bonnie asks, somewhat worried that they won't make it in time.

"Aye," Foxy says as he walks over to Springtrap and lifts him up. While Bonnie picks up Noelle.

"Aye, ta lass be right about ta scallywag bein' light," Foxy comments as he starts to drag Springtrap. Bonnie and Foxy quickly take/drag Noelle and Springtrap to the basement in the Toys' part of the Pizzeria.

"Chica, it's us open the door," Bonnie says in a panicked tone. Chica sees them on the monitor and then opens the door. Bonnie and Foxy quickly enter Springtrap's base as the door closes behind them.

"Hey, guys how was the miss-...OH, MY GOD. What happened?!" Chica screeches as she sees a limp Noelle in Bonnie's arms. Freddy then walks into the room.

"What's wron-... What happened up there?!" Freddy yells as he looks at Noelle.

"I believe the mission was a success, but…." Bonnie trails off.

"But ta lass electrocuted herself as well as Springtrap." Foxy finishes Bonnie's explanation.

"Is she going to be ok?" Chica asks worriedly.

"I don't know," Bonnie replies.

"We'll just have to wait and see guys. For now, let's set her down and put Springtrap somewhere." Freddy says trying to act like the responsible adult.

Meanwhile, "What was with that screech?" Drawkill Freddy asks, in confusion, the group of chipped or cursed animatronics.

"Sir, it was Springtrap's screech." Toy Freddy answers in a monotone voice.

"Well then, what happened?" Drawkill Chica asks the group.

"We don't know ma'am, when we got there Springtrap was gone." Toy Bonnie replies as he stares blankly into space.

"So they took 'em'." Drawkill Foxy asks in anger that they lost one of the most dangerous animatronics and an important one at that.

"Yes, sir." Toy Chica replies.

"Where are the others?" Drawkill Bonnie asks wanting to see if anyone else was missing.

"Everyone is accounted for, except for Golden Freddy." Mangle replies as she and her endo head look around from their place on the ceiling above the group.

"Where's Golden Freddy then?" Drawkill Freddy asks wanting to know if he is still under their control.

"I doubt they took him, boss because he's the strongest one here. He must have intervened somehow and _she_ ended up disabling him temporarily." Marionette says looking at Drawkill Freddy.

"She?" Drawkill Bonnie asks in confusion.

"There are not just animatronics here, Springtrap has kept some, who were not animatronics, in the pizzeria to mess with or to drive them insane, but if you want to know about _her_. Ask Golden Freddy, he knows _her_ the best out of all of us since Springtrap is gone and Springtrap knows _her_ the better than Golden Freddy." Shadow Freddy says.

"Very well. Now all of you return to your posts." Drawkill Bonnie orders the chipped or cursed Original animatronics. All the animatronics return to their post around the Pizzeria.

"So they had another one helping them." Drawkill Chica says.

"Aye, and she be slippery as an eel." Drawkill Foxy remarks.

"What will we do with her, when we find her?" Drawkill Bonnie asks Drawkill Freddy.

"We can use her if what the other says is true. She may be of use to us and if she can temporarily disable Golden Freddy than we could make her dismantle those who oppose us." Drawkill Freddy replies as he smirks knowing about one of the masterminds behind the resistance.

"And no one will be able to stop us." Drawkill Chica adds on.

"Argh, we be invincible with er' on our side." Drawkill Foxy says as he and the other Drawkills smile deviously.

While on the other hand, I start to regain consciousness. I then hear voices around me.

"She's been out for almost thirty minutes," Chica says worriedly.

 _30 minutes? Dang, that shock must have been a lot stronger than I thought if it took my body this long to recuperate. I need to have it more durable than this. I'll have to work on this later._ I think to myself.

"Aye, is ta lass going ta be ok?" Foxy asks with a lot of worry in his voice.

 _Of course, I'll be ok. I already got bitten by you and Mangle, twice in the same week, got clawed by Marionette and Greyback, I live with Springtrap, and hell I live with a ton of killer animatronics. For heaven's sake._ I silently reply to Foxy's question.

"We have to wait and see guys," Freddy replies.

 _Aren't you supposed to be encouraging? Geez. It sounds like I already died._ I think to myself.

"Yeah, we have to believe in her," Bonnie adds on.

 _Thanks a lot Bonnie for at least believing in me._ I comment to myself again. I then decide to stop pretending that I was still unconscious. I then open my eyes and sit up. I then see four very worried animatronics around me, suddenly I'm put into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're okay!" Chica exclaims.

"What were you thinking?!" Freddy yells at me.

"Aye, ye had us worried," Foxy says.

"Don't do that ever again!" Bonnie screeches at me.

"Um...guys. You're crushing me." I choke out as they press unknowingly on my cracked ribs. They immediately let go and say sorry.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm fine." I say trying not to sound in pain.

"So was that part of your plan, to nearly get yourself killed?!" Chica yells at me.

"No, I was perfectly fine. It just drained me that's all. I was in no harm whatsoever." I lied, so they wouldn't fuss over me.

"Good, you scared us," Bonnie says with relief.

"Sorry about that. So anyway where's Springtrap? I need to get that chip out before he reboots his systems." I say.

"We placed him on the work table," Freddy replies.

"Aye, he still be out cold," Foxy says, pointing at the work table Springtrap and I use when it is an emergency or something that is not classified.

"Good. Now those who are grossed out easily please leave. I need to get to work." I say as I grab my tools. Chica, Freddy, and Foxy leave and only Bonnie is left.

"He's going to be okay right?" Bonnie asks before she leaves.

"Of course," I say as I take off his mask to reveal his mummified human head.

Man am so I glad that I took care of his rotting corpse earlier, I think to myself. I then deactivate the fake looking corpse and the chip falls out.

"One down a lot more to go," I say to no one in particular.

One hour and a half later. I finish taking out all the chips from Springtrap.

"Geez, that took a millennia off my life." I exaggerate as I place Springtrap's mask back on and I then reactivate him. Springtrap groans and places his hand on his head.

"Ugh. What happened? I feel like I got hit by a bus." Springtrap says as he sits up and looks around.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Trap, but I electrocuted myself so we're even," I say in a humorous tone.

"Well, you did what you had to," he replies shaking his head.

"And I'm also sorry I brought them down here." I apologize.

"It's understandable, but they better have not done anything to my stuff," Springtrap says.

"They haven't," I reply. I then hear the other animatronics walk into the room.

"Hey, Noelle is….Dad!" Bonnie says as she notices that Springtrap was awake. Bonnie then runs up to Springtrap and hugs him.

"Wow. Ye did it, lass." Foxy says in surprise.

"Yay! We at least have one less threat." Chica says and cheers.

"Good. Now Springtrap how about you go watch Mike and Sam." Freddy says. Everyone looks at Freddy, Bonnie let's go of Springtrap, and Springtrap glares at Freddy.

"No. You're not the one in charge here, Freddy," Springtrap says with venom dripping from his voice.

"But, I'm third in command, so you have got to do what I say Springtrap," Freddy replies.

"No, you aren't. I'm third in command and you're fourth in command. Golden Freddy told me, himself." Springtrap says in a monotone voice.

"But why you? You're evil." Freddy complains.

"At least I know how to deal with a problem without it going to my head. So drop it, Freddy, you're not in charge here." Springtrap says flat out.

"Why would my brother trust you and not me?" Freddy asks himself out loud in disbelief.

"I don't know, Freddy, but this is not important now. Don't worry you guys will still get the credit. Anyways we need to open the rifts. I believe everyone is tired of waiting." I say as Springtrap gets off the table and walks up to his control panel.

"So you managed to get us access to open the portals?" Springtrap asks.

"Yes. Though, I did end up nearly getting killed by Golden Freddy while trying to get the dimensional portal and rift access." I say.

"What? My brother tried to kill you?" Freddy asks in surprise.

"Yeah, along with Springtrap, but I'm fine," I say.

"Looks like everything is here, Noelle, now you just need to open the portals," Springtrap says looking at the screen.

"Ok," I say as I then activate all the rifts and portals, opening them. Lots of animatronics and people start coming out of the temporarily opened portals and rifts.

 _{I'm actually surprised that worked Vincent. She's learning a lot from you.}_ Purple Guy says in our shared mind.

 _{Yeah, She has learned a lot since the couple years Noelle has been here}_ Springbonnie comments.

 _{I agree but, still, I wonder what the future will hold for her}_ I say in our shared mind as I watch Noelle take charge of the war the Drawkills have just started with the Originals and other dimensions.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Dimensional Gathering**_

I watch as animatronics and people continue to walk through the rifts, I watch as Freddy moves the of table that was next to Springtrap's Control Panel and climbs on top the table. I then realize I accidentally left the knives and guns that I gave Mike and Sam out, Springtrap notices this as well. I quickly grab the knives and guns off the table and hand them to Springtrap, who quickly stuffs them in his suit, without anyone noticing. Freddy then starts to talk to the sea of animatronics and people crowding the first floor in Springtrap's Base.

"Alright everyone quiet down. Now, I know you all have questions on why you are here all will be explained." Freddy says in a calm tone. I nudge Springtrap to get his attention.

"I am so glad we expanded the base entirely," I whisper as I gesture to the very big crowd of animatronics and people.

"Same here," Springtrap whispers back as Freddy motions for me to join him and help him out. I sigh and climb onto the table as Freddy climbs down and joins Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica, who are standing behind me.

"Alright, everyone settles down. I know you are all confused about what the heck is going on here. I am afraid to tell you that a lot of the Original Animatronics have fallen prey to the enemy." I announce in a serious tone as all the animatronics and people start to murmur to each other in fear.

"The enemy, known as the Drawkills. Have recently awoken and they plan to take over every dimension." I say as I look around the fearful crowd.

"Don't worry though, the surviving Originals and I have a plan to fight these Drawkills, but we need everyone's cooperation," I say trying to calm down some of the panicking animatronics, everyone starts to murmur to each other agreeing this is the only way.

"For now until we have secure a base for you in your home dimensions, you will remain in the Original Dimension. There are conditions to this though, you all must follow our rules without question. The majority of this floor is off limits because this will be the Original's Quarters. All your quarters will be on the floors below us, but I warn you do not enter the Original's Quarters whatsoever, unless you have special permission given to you by an Original, and do not mess with anything that may seem of importance around the base because our gracious host as well as the remaining Originals will not like anyone snooping around their stuff." I say in a somewhat of a serious but, slightly humorous tone as I look around the crowd, again. I also think about how Springtrap would react if someone, other than an Original, messed with his stuff.

"One of the remaining Originals will show you to your quarters on one of the lower levels. Oh, and another important rule while you are here is DO NOT go up to the surface or leave this dimension until we say so." I explain.

"Why not?" someone in the crowd asks in a worried tone.

"Because you'll end up with the same fate as your friends. If the Drawkills capture and chip you, they will make you hunt down your friends that are still on our side and possibly hurt them severely. This will also force your friends that are still with us to possibly hurt you too, in self-defense. Now everyone go to your quarters to settle down and don't do anything to cause trouble, remember the consequences may be severe." I say as Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy start to lead everyone down to the lower levels of the base until everyone was gone except one, whose presence I still sensed. Trap walks up to me as I jump off the table.

"Hey Noelle, since we have more people as well as animatronics, I think we need to go on a supply run." Trap says.

"Agreed and it would be good to stock up on some animatronic parts as well," I say as I follow Trap to one of the tunnels leading to the sewers. I then hear the person, who still has not left, call out.

"Springtrap?!" the person says in shock and confusion. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the person turn their left arm into a blaster cannon and start shooting at Springtrap. Springtrap's ear twitches and he looks over at what I assumed was a boy and starts to dodge the blaster cannon, Springtrap then teleports away to attack the boy when he least expects it.

 _He's faster than I remember and how did he disappear into thin air?,_ I hear the boy think to himself. Springtrap teleports in front of the boy and punches him in the stomach. The boy was then sent flying into the wall and then falls to the floor. The boy stands up and shakes off the damage Springtrap caused him.

"Okay. Now you've done it." I hear him say with a little anger in his voice as I hear his blaster reach full power. I watch as Springtrap was getting ready to either block or deflect his attack.

' _Ok, I think that's enough'_ I think to myself as I teleport a bucket of water, with my magic, over the boy's head and I then dump the bucket of water on him. I hear what I assumed to his animatronic side, short circuits as he falls to the ground. I then use my powers to pin him onto the ground so he wouldn't be able to get up, he then starts to panic.

"Calm down, kid. I'm not going to kill you...yet." Springtrap says but mumbles out the last part.

"W-what d-did y-you d-do t-to m-me? W-why c-can't I-I m-move?" the boy asks angrily through his glitching voice as he struggles to get up.

"I think you glitched out his voice box," Springtrap says as he glances at me.

"He'll be fine. It'll clear up in a minute." I say with no worry in my voice at all.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, kid. Oh, and to answer your question. I didn't do anything to you, she did." Springtrap says in a somewhat humorous tone as he points at me, as I cross my arms. I glare at the boy for attacking Springtrap.

"So let me guess you're from another dimension?" Springtrap asks as he crosses his arms.

"Why should I tell you?" the boy says with venom in his voice. I mentally sigh and look through his internal profile in my mind.

"Yes, he is. He's from the Animatronicgedden Dimension. He's a half animatronic, named Mexo. Mexo is the only survivor thanks to his arch nemesis Animatronicgedden Nightmare." I say in a monotone voice.

"What?! How do you know that?" Mexo asks in shock.

"Simple, but there is no way you would understand it. You can't even tell that this isn't Animatronicgedden Springtrap. You just attacked the Original Springtrap and you're very lucky that he's too busy with the current ' _war'_ going on to deal with you. No wonder Animatronicgedden Nightmare despises you, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, kid." I say with a hint of mockery in my voice.

"Seriously?" Mexo asks in disbelief.

"What?" I ask.

"There is no way a kid, like you, could have that much power. It makes no sense at all." He says with a hint of anger and disbelief.

 _Who is this girl and why does she have so much power?_ _Maybe if I scanned her threat level I could understand it a bit more,_ I hear him think to himself. He then starts scanning my energy level, which I decide to show him about 1% of my power just to scare him. A scared yet surprised look appears on his face.

 _N-no way. She's on a rank of her own, but she's just a child!_ I hear him think to himself in shock.

"Let me guess. He believes you now?" Springtrap asks as he sees the look on Mexo's face.

"Yes. By the look on his face." I say as I release him from my magic, Mexo gets up and reverts his arm back to normal.

"Now then. You might want to apologize to the Original Springtrap before I dismantle you personally." I say as I give Mexo a death glare. Mexo looks at Springtrap and lowers his head.

"I'm sorry, Original Springtrap." Mexo apologizes. 'Hpfm' Springtrap says as we turn to leave.

"But answer me this. How can you be on a level of your own? Who are you and why did you helped me?" He asks as Springtrap and I stop in our tracks.

"What do you mean by why did I help you?" I ask with a bit of curiosity.

"You helped me save my friend and told me to trust Nightmare," Mexo says.

"Kid, I have not left the Original Dimension and by the time frame you're thinking of, it was not me that helped you," I say in a monotone voice.

"But it was your voice." He says. I then realize who Mexo was talking about.

"She must've used my voice to help him," I growl to myself aloud.

"She?" Mexo asks in confusion. Springtrap and I turn to leave again.

"Wait! Tell me more." Mexo pleads.

"Kid, if you want to know more, then how about we make a deal," I say in a serious tone as I stop and turn around to look at Mexo.

"Very well. What do you want?" Mexo asks.

"The deal is, I will tell you what you want to know, but you have to follow our orders without question, no matter what the task is. You also have to teach me how to travel through dimensional rifts and portals since you seem to know about dimensional travel. Also do not tell a soul about this deal. As I stated earlier I will then tell you information on what is going on more than what the others would know, but I will keep the Original's plans as well as mine classified. So do we have a deal, Mexo?" I ask.

"Yes," Mexo says.

"Then I will tell you some of this information when we get back," I say.

"What do you mean when you get back?" Mexo asks in confusion.

"Well, with more humans as well as some animatronics that can eat, we will need more food and supplies for the large amount of ' _guests'_ we now have," I tell him.

"But we're underground shouldn't you head to the surface?" Mexo asks still confused.

"Look, kid, most of the Original Animatronics are souls of children, they wouldn't know what to get or what to look for in a store. I'm supposed to be an old man that should possibly be dead in society and nowadays people need ID to get most of the things we need, especially since they would question the people who are buying a bunch of animatronic parts. There is also the fact that we can't draw any attention to ourselves because we can't afford to get dismantled or burned down." Springtrap deadpans.

"So you're just going to steal from people?" Mexo asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"But stealing is wrong," Mexo says.

"We are all well aware of that, but it's this or we starve and the kids' bloodlust grows until it's something absolutely unstoppable and extremely dangerous for everyone that even comes near them whether it is a person or another animatronic," I say as Springtrap and I are about to leave.

"Oh, and the name's Noelle," I call over my shoulder glancing at Mexo before Springtrap and I head into the tunnel leading to the sewers.

Several minutes later, Springtrap and I were walking through the tunnels on our way to our first store.

"He sure is a pesky runt. Isn't he?" Springtrap comments.

"Agreed." I say.

"Noelle are you sure, you made the right choice making a deal with him?" Springtrap asks a little bit skeptical about make a deal with Mexo.

"Yes. Stop being an overprotective father, Trap." I say in a teasing manner.

"Ha-ha. Very funny just because I'm secretly your adoptive father doesn't mean I don't have the right not to worry. I already messed up once in life, this is pretty much my redo of what I was supposed to be, for Brandy. Anyways, how are you sure you can trust him?" Springtrap says still skeptical about the deal I made.

"Well, Shadow seems to trust him by helping him out a little and I could always use some ears on the lower levels as well," I tell him.

"So how are you going to pull this off?" Springtrap asks.

"Well, we work in the shadows and attack when it seems right," I say.

"But you know that the others won't agree to this if they know the Original Springtrap is leading the charge." Springtrap states.

"That's why we are using the other Originals as the face of the plan. None of them will know it is you, who is helping to direct the attacks, and plus the ones, who will really know what is going on is you and me." I explain.

"So we're using the other Originals as pawns?" Springtrap asks.

"Yes and no, but for my plans to work, we need to try to fool the Drawkills, make them think they always have the upper hand," I explain.

"What about, Mexo?" Springtrap asks, wondering what part Mexo will play in this war.

"Shadow says he might be of use. I know he has an important role in this ' _war'_ since Shadow was helping him." I tell him.

"You are quite the evil mastermind." Springtrap compliments and pats my shoulder.

"Thanks. Learned from the best." I say as we stop in front of the mall's security system, which is located in the sewers for some odd reason. Springtrap disables the security system, so no one would catch us on the cameras. We then climb through the tunnel that leads a ladder, that leads into the men's bathroom on the first floor of the mall in front of one of the stalls.

"So, after this we hit the other stores to stock up on supplies?" Springtrap questions.

"Yep and let's just hope Mexo doesn't cause any more trouble," I say knowing somehow Mexo will get himself into trouble sooner or later.

"Yeah, if he messes with my stuff, I'll gut him," Springtrap says with a crazed glint in his eyes as he smiles like a madman. I laugh a little.

"I'm sure you will Trap," I say as Springtrap climbs the ladder first to make sure the mall's night watch wasn't anywhere near the men's bathroom on the first floor. I then start climbing up the ladder that leads into the mall, after Springtrap, to gather supplies for the new arrivals to the Original Dimension.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Best/Worst Day Ever**_

I climb through the hatch outside of one of the stalls in the men's restroom located on the first floor and I then look around to see if anyone was nearby. I motion to Noelle that it was safe to climb up, she quickly climbs up the ladder and closes the hatch.

"Ok, you get the upstairs and I get the downstairs," I whisper.

"Alright and be careful, there two night watches tonight. One seems to be an actual cop and the other maybe a rookie." Noelle whispers back, sensing the presences of the Night Watches moving about the building.

"Good to know," I say before we go our separate ways.

30 minutes later, I was on my 5th store, which was luckily an electronic store, when I heard footsteps heading my way. I quickly switch to my Endoskeleton Form without my holographic corpse, since Noelle got rid of my real corpse when she repaired me, and I hid in the corner in the back of the store. As the footsteps get closer I see the light from the night watch's flashlight, I pretend to be a deactivated endoskeleton. The night watch was wearing a police uniform and was looking around the store, I was in.

' _Damn. Just my luck, I get the floor with the cop on it._ ' I think to myself as the Night watch's flashlight is pointed at me. The Night watch seemed to be a female by the way they gasped and jumped back.

"Shit. What the hell is this thing and what's it doing here?" the female Night watch says as she looks at me. She moves closer to observe me and starts to touch my endoskeleton.

 _{_ _This chick better back off before I lose it_ _}_ Purple Guy thinks in our shared mind as the female Night watch starts to mess around with our joints.

 _{_ _My thoughts exactly and the best part is if we kill her we can blame it on the other Night Watch_ _}_ I think in our mind as I start to get annoyed by the female Night watch.

 _{_ _Y-yeah, I have to agree with you two on this. I am r-really uncomfortable right now_ _}_ Springbonnie says as the female night watch touches the back of our endoskeleton head.

 _{_ _Can you make her stop please._ _}_ Springbonnie asks.

 _{_ _Please. I'm about to forcibly take over and kill her_ _}_ Purple Guy says with a lot of aggravation in his voice.

 _{_ _Yeah, I'll stop her_ _}_ I say as I pretend to activate, making the Night watch jump back in surprise and hold her flashlight in a defensive position

"H-how-dy, y-yall," I say in a glitched out goofy western accent as I wave at the Night Watch.

"Hello?" the Night watch says in a questioning tone.

"W-what's a y-your n-name l-l-lit-tle m-miss? I-I'ma y-your g-good o-old p-p-pal, S-Spring B-bunny." I say with the goofy, glitched western accent.

"Um…. I'm Vanessa." She says giving me a wary look.

"I-it's a n-nice t-to m-meetcha V-Van-e-essa," I say with that ridiculous accent.

"What are you exactly?" Vanessa asks as she touches me again.

' _I am legit going to kill her if she keeps this up_ ' I think to myself as I give a friendly laugh.

"I-I'ma an an-ima-tronic m-made f-fer e-entertaining the k-kiddies," I say with my accent again.

"Oh," Vanessa says as she keeps touching my endoskeleton.

 _{_ _Ok, THAT'S IT SHE'S DEAD!_ _}_ Purple Guy yells in our shared mind.

 _{_ _Yup_ _}_ I think in our shared mind as I reach my tolerance limit with the Nightwatch. I quickly grab her walkie-talkie and gun.

"HEY! Give those back!" Vanessa yells.

"Yeah, uh no," I say in my normal voice.

"What happened to your voice?!" Vanessa asks as she tries to get her walkie-talkie and gun back.

"You're an idiot especially since you're not supposed to touch anything in the stores." I snarl.

"Hey! Wait a minute…. how do you know about the store policy for employees?!" Vanessa asks in a semi-angry tone.

"You're a terrible night watch as well as a cop, especially since you're an elite," I say as I notice her elite badge.

"How do you know about that?" Vanessa says as she backs up and reaches for what I assumed to be a taser. I put Vanessa's gun and her walkie-talkie on a shelf where Vanessa couldn't reach them. I use my enhanced speed and run behind her. I grab her taser and use it on her. Vanessa falls to the ground temporarily unconscious, I quickly grab everything that Noelle and I would need to use for equipment.

I then drag Vanessa to the back room of the store and lock the door, so she couldn't escape. I switch to my regular Human Form, before I was killed by Springbonnie's spring locks.

' _This will be fun_ ' I think to myself before I start to shake Vanessa awake.

"Where am I what happened? Where did that thing go and who are you." Vanessa asks as she looks at me.

"I'm Vincent Rennings and I just found you here unconscious," I say with fake concern in my voice as I change my voice to sound like my old one before I was killed.

"O-ok Vincent, please listen to me. I need you to stay here, while I go catch that thing that attacked me and knocked me unconscious." Vanessa says as she gets up and walks towards the door. I laugh at her actions, she turns around to face me.

"What's so funny?" Vanessa asks.

"You're really dumb you know that," I laugh.

"EXCUSE me!" Vanessa says with some sass in her voice.

"It's good to see that I haven't lost my skills after being dead for over 20 years," I say.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vanessa asks.

"Don't you find my timing of finding you odd? If not you are truly a terrible night watch as well as a cop, especially since you're an elite." I say as I switch back to my current voice as Springtrap.

"Y-you! You were controlling that thing weren't you!" Vanessa says as she backs away from me.

"Partially correct, Miss Vanessa but, I AM that thing you keep referring to and I believe it's time for you to make a disappearance," I say in my Vincent Rennings voice as I pull out my knife.

"Back off. If you kill me, y-you'll be killing an officer of the law and they'll find and arrest you! They'll sentence you to prison or death!" Vanessa says with fear in her voice as I laugh at her.

"A bit too late to sentence me to prison and death row my dear. That already happened over 20 years ago and they still haven't caught me for my crimes." I tell her.

"W-what crimes? W-what are you t-talking about?" Vanessa asks in a terrified tone while, looking for a way out.

"Well, I might as well tell you since, you won't be able to tell anyone else. Ever heard of Freddy Fazbear's?" I ask as I play around with the blade of my knife.

"I-I've heard the legends and rumors," Vanessa says as she continues to look for a way out.

"Then I take it you know about the ' _Bite of 83'_ , the ' _Bites of 87'_ , as well as the ' _Missing Children Incidents'_ back in 1987," I ask.

"Y-yeah, it was horrible with those bite incidents as well as those kid's going missing and never being found. And all those rumors about the place as well as those other incidents." Vanessa says.

"Miss Vanessa, what if I told you that I was there for all those incidents and that it was my family's fault all those incidents occurred, well not my family in particular but, my parents," I say.

"That's impossible you'd have to be in your late 50s but, you only look to be in your late 20s or early 30s," Vanessa says.

"My, you know a lot about that. Have you read the case files for those incidents?" I ask.

"Y-yeah, I always wanted to find the killer and the reason those incidents were never solved," Vanessa says.

"Well, then. I never knew that I made that place become so popular." I say as I look at Vanessa's reflection on the blade of my knife.

"Popular? What do you mean?" Vanessa asks in confusion as I sigh in annoyance.

"Have you read the names of the missing children or the suspects at all?" I ask annoyed.

"Yeah. Wait a minute didn't you say your last name was Rennings as in Brandy Rennings, one of the missing children." Vanessa asks realizing something.

"That is correct, my dear. Brandy Rennings is my daughter if that's what you mean." I say as I watch her put some of the pieces together.

"That means you're _the_ Vincent Rennings from back when the Freddy Fazbear Franchise first started?" Vanessa asks.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," I say jokingly.

"But if you're _that_ Vincent Rennings you're supposed to be in your late 50s but, you don't look older than 25 and _that_ Vincent Rennings went missing about 22 years ago," Vanessa says.

"Then let me explain my dear, it may help you with your dream of catching the kidnapper. Back in 1987 long before the second ' _Bite of 87'_ , 5 children went missing including my daughter, Brandy Rennings, and the kidnapper was never found but, they knew the kidnapper had to have worked there for a very long time." I say.

"Y-yeah but, the records showed that _the_ Vincent Rennings and Samuel Bishop were the oldest employees there but, their records are clean and there was no evidence found, that the kids were ever killed," Vanessa says.

"What if I said that the kids were indeed murdered. What was the one place they didn't look at, that was not on the file." I ask.

"They looked everywhere about several times," Vanessa says.

"No, they didn't check everywhere. Have they ever thought of checking the animatronics?" I ask as a shocked expression appears on Vanessa's face.

"They never did check the animatronics, that means the kidnapper no, the killer killed those kids and stuffed their bodies into the animatronic suits," Vanessa says realizing the missing children's case was a homicide case instead of a kidnapping case.

"I never said that I stuffed them into the animatronics," I say as I wait for Vanessa to realize what I just said.

"What do you mean ' _you didn't stuff them into the suits'_ don't you mean the-," Vanessa says but, cuts off as she realizes what she just said.

"You. You're the one who killed them, that means you really are-." Vanessa starts saying but, I cut her off.

"That I am really _the_ Vincent Rennings from back in the 1980s and the one, who worked at every one of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzerias. Yeah, that's me." I say as I look at Vanessa with my knife still in my hand.

"W-why. Why did you do it? They were just innocent kids and you killed them, you even killed your own daughter. Why did you kill those 5 innocent children!" Vanessa screams with a few tears coming from her eyes. I kneel down to her eye level.

"I have my reasons Miss Vanessa like you have your reasons to become a cop and try to figure out the mysteries as well as the dark past behind Freddy Fazbear's," I tell her.

"Then why did you do it! Don't you feel any remorse for what you did? Don't you have any regret?!" Vanessa yells.

 _{_ _Damn she sure knows how to yell._ _}_ Purple Guy thinks in our shared mind.

 _{_ _Agreed._ _}_ Springbonnie says, I ignore them and laugh at Vanessa's words.

"What's so funny?!" Vanessa snaps.

"What's funny? It's what you just said of course," I say while, laughing.

"And how is that funny!" Vanessa yells at me.

"OF COURSE I FEEL REMORSE AND REGRET FOR WHAT I'VE DONE! I've killed more people than that, hell some of them are still declared missing. I DO have remorse for what I've done in the past when I was FORCED to kill some of those people. Yeah, sure there were some people that I didn't care for and I killed, heh, I was glad that I killed them." I yell with a few tears of insanity in my eyes.

"Then why didn't you turn yourself in or tell anyone, if you feel remorse and regret for all the things you've done?" Vanessa asks.

"You think that it's so easy, typical. I have my reasons Miss Vanessa and I stand by them. If I turned myself in it would've brought a threat far greater than me and this threat has plagued and terrorized my family for quite some time." I say.

"What do you mean by that?" Vanessa asks.

"This threat was the reason my younger brother, Sam Bishop's eldest son killed his younger brother, Alex Bishop, by mistake and is also the reason why Bryan Bishop and his friends went missing several weeks after Alex died in the hospital," I tell her as I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand up.

"W-what?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah, this threat is greater than me. Hell, they are also the reason those kids' bodies were ' _stuffed'_ inside the animatronics." I say.

"But, that's impossible no one could've gone inside the Pizzeria after the kids went ' _missing'_ they blocked the place off," Vanessa says.

"Miss Vanessa have you ever heard the rumor of the animatronics coming to life and stuffing the night guards into the spare suits?" I ask.

"Y-yeah. I-it's another reason why the place is famous." Vanessa says.

"What if I told you that rumor is indeed true but, that it was a bit more complicated than that?" I ask.

"You mean that the rumors are true?" Vanessa asks.

"Yes. I knew everyone that worked there on the night shift or as we called it back then the ' _graveyard shift'_ , hell I even worked the night shift, myself." I say.

"But what does that have to do with the Night guards and the children's bodies being stuffed inside the animatronic suits?" Vanessa asks.

"Just listen. What if I told you the animatronics were possessed?" I ask as I lean against the wall.

"I would say That's impossible," Vanessa says.

"No, it's not impossible. I know this for a fact, all the animatronics ever created have all been possessed by a spirit." I say.

"What! That means the missing kids were the ones killing those employees on the night shift at Freddy's." Vanessa exclaims realizing that if the ghosts wanted revenge they would after the night shift employees because they remind the spirits of their killer.

"But, wait a minute if you didn't stuff them into the suits then who did?" Vanessa asks.

"The one who cursed them was Alex Bishop, he never stuffed them inside the suits technically, he simply put the animatronics' cursed masks on each of the missing children," I explain.

"Wait a minute but, Alex Bishop died in 1983 because part of his frontal lobe was bitten was off by the one of the animatronics," Vanessa says.

"That's correct, I was even at Alex's funeral but, the threat I told you about, they trapped his soul in the Marionette in the 1st ever Freddy Fazbear's," I say as I look at my reflection in the blade of my knife

"Then why don't you set them all free, why let them suffer?" Vanessa asks.

"The thing is **YOU CAN'T** ," I say as I mentally laugh at myself for using a very common catchphrase that a majority of people in my line use.

"Why not?" Vanessa asks in confusion as I make one of the chains that connects me to Springbonnie appear.

"That's the reason why," I say as I point at the chain that was connected to my right wrist.

"Where did that chain come from?" Vanessa asks as she looks at the chain.

"It's one of the many invisible chains that binds a person but, this one in particular one binds the soul and Damned's them to the earth for eternity in a physical object that cannot be destroyed, no matter what the spirit or another person does, this chain cannot be broken," I explain as I set down my knife to pull on the chain. Vanessa takes this opportunity to take my knife and put me in a choke hold, she presses the knife onto my neck.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down. Now you are going to admit to everything you've done and be punished for your crimes." Vanessa says.

"Like I said earlier my dear it's a bit too late for that," I say.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asks as I gesture to the chain on my right wrist. Vanessa looks at me puzzled. I sigh as I faze through Vanessa's arms, I stand in front of Vanessa and I look her in the eyes. I saw determination, anger, and a bit of sadness in her eyes.

' _She's a strong kid but, I guess she has a more personal reason to want to bring me to justice._ ' I think to myself.

"How did you do that?" Vanessa asks in shock. She then quickly gets over her shock and holds my knife in a defensive position as if waiting for me to attack her.

"Don't you get it? I explained it to you." I say as I make the chain on my wrist disappear from view.

"Get what?" Vanessa asks as she continues to hold my knife in a defensive position as I face palm myself.

"Haven't you wondered why I disappeared for 20 years? No one knew I killed the kids, so what did I have to fear? Part of it is because I've been atoning for my crimes for about 2 years now." I tell her.

"Yeah, I'll admit I may or may not have been wondered about the reason why you disappeared for over 20 years," Vanessa says as she keeps her eyes on me.

"You're really dumb, you know that," I say as I shake my head in disbelief.

"Shut up," Vanessa snaps.

"You know what? I think my time of explaining has come to an end but, I'll show you what I was doing for about 22 years." I say as my knife rips itself from Vanessa's grip and into my hand. I then use my enhanced speed to pin Vanessa to the wall.

"So mind telling me the real reason why you wanted to solve the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's because I know there is another, more personal, reason why you want to solve the mysteries and dark past of that accursed place," I say as I look Vanessa in the eye again.

"Why would you care?" Vanessa asks.

"Come now, I explained the part of the past of Freddy Fazbear's that I know, to you. It's only fair that you tell me your real reason for wanting to bring me to justice." I say.

"Fine. I did it for my mother, Charlotte Whitley, as well as some of my friends and hers, who may have known or been related to the victims." Vanessa says as she glares at me.

"Whitley? As in Frederick and Alfred Whitley." I ask.

"Yes, I'm one of the victims' family members," Vanessa says.

"Then you must have been born after I killed them am I not correct? Cause Alfred never mentioned he had a younger sister." I say but, mumble the last part out loud.

"Yeah. Wait, what do you mean ' _Alfred never mentioned he had a younger sister'_?" Vanessa asks in confusion.

"Heh, now I see the resemblance, you act just like Fredrick. I'll tell you this, your brothers are the ones, who are making sure I atone for my crimes." I say as I hold my knife close to her throat.

"What? But, they're dead, you killed them back in 1987." Vanessa says recalling what I just told her.

"Yeah, not entirely. They never did die and ascend to heaven." I say as I switch to my normal form.

"What the hell," Vanessa says as she looks at me.

"Oh and this is the reason why I disappeared for over 20 years," I say in my normal voice as I lift my mask revealing my holographic mummified, human corpse.

"What the hell!" Vanessa screams and starts to struggle to get away from me.

"I told you the people, who die at Freddy's can never leave. Though I never meant for your brothers or the other children to be trapped in that accursed Pizzeria." I say as I put my mask back on.

"You mean my older brothers are stuck with the likes of you?" Vanessa asks.

"Well, technically I'm stuck with them. How about we make a deal Miss Whitley since I doubt your mother has yet to die since she had to raise you." I say as I look at how young Vanessa is.

"What's that supposed to mean and what kind of deal are we talking about?" Vanessa asks.

"It's a simple deal. How about I let you live so your parents don't have to suffer losing their 3rd child and as a bonus I'll let you meet your brothers, face to face if you swear on your life not to tell anyone about what happened here." I say as I put my knife back into my suit.

"What's in it for you?" Vanessa asks as she eyes where I'm putting my knife.

"Well, I at least get to do something nice for Alfred since he's the one, who reactivated me 10 years early as well as get Fredrick off my case for a while," I say.

"Fine. I don't want my parents to suffer anymore. My mother is already emotionally unstable as it is." Vanessa says but, mumbles the last part to herself, which I did hear.

"Good. I'll take you to where we are staying but, be warned you must follow whatever I say and never tell another soul where we are or anything about us, not even your parents." I tell her.

"Why?" Vanessa asks.

"There is a slight war going on and we cannot have you out there where you can get yourself killed and we cannot afford to get distracted or deactivated," I explain.

"Fine but, when and where should I meet you?" Vanessa asks.

"I'll find you but, you might as well tell your parents that you'll be gone for probably several years because your brothers will be quite busy with the war and all, to spend time with you to catch up on the past 22 years," I say.

"Fine," Vanessa says and rolls her eyes. I let Vanessa go and I walk to the door. I grab Vanessa's walkie-talkie and gun and hand it to her.

"Vincent. Why are you here anyway?" Vanessa asks.

"Supply run, since we have more people as well as animatronics where your brothers are currently residing. So we need supplies and no we can't buy anything because the franchise closed down and the kids don't want the management to find them. So we have to resort to this but, it does give us more people who are desperate for a job and stupidly apply for the false job advertisement, where your brothers and I reside. Also in this form, my name is Springtrap, not Vincent." I say, talking about the current situation we're in as I unlock the door.

"See you around kid," I say as I am about to disappear into the shadows.

"Wait, how do I know you'll keep your promise?" Vanessa asks.

"Miss Whitley, I may be your brothers' killer but, I am always true to my word unless it is necessary to lie. I also believe it will be funny to see the looks on your brothers' faces when they find out they have a little sister as well." I say as I walk into the shadows to continue clearing out the first floor.

Meanwhile, I was ' _searching'_ the second floor of the mall as well as keeping out of the view of the mall night watchman, who was patrolling the second floor of the mall. I start to get a feeling that something wasn't right. All of a sudden I hear Mexo's voice say

"Someone please help us! Open up let us in we're going to die up here!" He sounded like he was running from something and was in trouble.

Then all of a sudden I hear a voice of a little girl say "... Shadow."

' _What is going on?'_ I think to myself as I narrowly dodge the night watchman.

' _Whose voice was that and why were they talking about Shadow?'_ I think to myself as all of a sudden

' _ **Plantakina cromi hikonkia (The girl with the deadly red eye)'**_ comes into my mind. I shake it off and continue to clear out the second floor and dodge the night watchman.

Several minutes later, Springtrap and I meet back outside of one of the stalls in the men's restroom located on the first floor.

"Got everything?" Springtrap asks as he opens the hatch, leading to the sewers.

"Yup, onto the next store?" I ask as I watch as Springtrap is about to jump down into the tunnels.

"Yeah, let's get moving," Springtrap says as he jumps down into the sewers. I grab the hatch handle and climb down the ladder a bit. I make sure the hatch was closed and I then jump down the rest of the way. I fall into Springtrap's arms since I wasn't that good at landing on my feet on semi-wet floors.

"Thanks," I say.

"Yeah, no problem but, sooner or later we have to work on landing on your feet on different surfaces," Springtrap comments as he sets me down.

"I know," I say as Springtrap enables the cameras. We then head to our next stop for our ' _supply run'_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Mexo's Reason**_

Several stores later, Trap and I were walking back through the tunnels, we open the hidden door only to find Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy crowding around something. We walk up to the small crowd and see and unconscious Mexo and a young girl, who was younger than me.

"Let me guess you just found him like this?" I ask in annoyance as I look at the unconscious people on the floor.

"Not exactly these two fell from the ceiling," Chica says as she points up to the ceiling.

"Can you guys all do me a favor and leave the room for just 5 minutes. I need to deal with this." I ask in a sweet tone, the four Main Originals nod and then leave.

"Trap, can you do me a favor and please move the girl a few feet away, I need to wake up Mexo," I ask in an annoyed tone as lightning forms in my hands. Springtrap picks up the girl and places her several feet away from Mexo. I then place my hand on Mexo's animatronic arm and shock him. He wakes up and looks around bewildered.

"Who? What? When? Why? How?" He asks in confusion. I stand up and cross my arms and glare down at him. Springtrap sighs and shakes his head.

"I tried to warn you, kid." he says in an ' _I told you so'_ tone. Mexo looks at me and his eyes widen.

"Care to explain why you almost compromised our only base?!" I yell at him as the four Main Originals walk back into the room.

"Umm….well this voice started talking to me after you two left, it was a different voice it wasn't like the voice I heard from before though and this new voice teleported me up to the surface. I was about to look around, when I heard crying I followed it and I found her." Mexo explains nervously and points to the unconscious girl on the floor next to Springtrap.

"Then, we ran into some Drawkills and this shadow appeared and here we are." Mexo finishes explaining, the other Originals, except for Springtrap, look at Mexo like he was crazy. I sigh in annoyance, I turn to look at the little girl who is starting to wake up. I then notice that Shadow was on the floor, in her Normal Form, near the girl.

"Plantakina cromi hikonkia _(The girl with the deadly red eye)_. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your sisters." Shadow asks the girl using my voice. I notice Mexo look at me and then glance at Shadow, who was now on the floor right next to me since she's technically my shadow, and I mean literally. He looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"What did you just call her?" Mexo asks in confusion.

"Plantakina cromi hikonkia. The girl with the deadly red eye." I translate for him.

"This should be interesting. Who is she and what dimension is she from?" Springtrap says in a slightly interested tone.

"Animatronicgedden Dimension, though I doubt many remember her or her sisters. Her name, I believe, is JoKo." I say.

"Can't you see it?" Mexo asks.

"See what?" I ask.

' _He's talking about me.'_ Shadow says in our mind.

"Can't you see the shadow that's near you?" He asks again.

"What shadow all I see is my shadow," I say as I look around, pretending not to notice Shadow. Mexo looks at me in confusion, about why can't I see the ' _shadow'_ on the floor near me, which I can see the shadow.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand. What are you doing here JoKo?" I ask, getting back on topic. JoKo doesn't respond and looked like she was still trying to figure out how she got to the Original Dimension from the Animatronicgedden Dimension's Void. I notice Mexo stare at me again out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay. Enough wasting time." Mexo says suddenly as he stands up. The Four Main Originals look at him, like he lost it, and Springtrap just gives Mexo a blank stare.

"I need to speak with Noelle, alone. Okay?" He says as he gestures everyone to leave the room.

"Aye lad, ye don't be tellin' us what ta do. Ye aren't our Captain'." Foxy growls.

"Yeah," Chica says.

"Calm down, guys. I will talk to you in private, Mexo. The rest of you may return to your duties and please keep the others in line." I tell everyone.

"Ok, Noelle, but if you dare try something you'll be dealing with me." Bonnie threatens and glares at Mexo before she leaves with Foxy, and Chica trailing behind her.

"Yeah, we don't trust you whatsoever, Neko," Freddy says calling Mexo, Neko instead of his real name, as he follows the others as well. I snicker a bit at the comment.

"Remember, you do something to any of us. You'll have to deal with the wrath of all the Originals. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kid." Springtrap says as he heads elsewhere.

Meanwhile, _{_ _Purple Guy, do me a favor and find out where Vanessa lives_ _}_ I ask him in our shared mind.

 _{_ _Are you sure about this? HE might still be lurking around._ _}_ Purple Guy says.

 _{_ _I know but, I gave her our word_ _}_ I say. Purple Guy sighs in annoyance.

 _{_ _Fine._ _}_ Purple Guy says before he disappears to find where Vanessa Whitley lives.

 _{_ _I am glad you're doing something nice for a change, Vincent_ _}_ Springbonnie says.

 _{_ _Shut your trap, Springbonnie_ _}_ I snarl in our shared mind as I keep an eye on Freddy.

I watch as Springtrap leaves to go to his quarters.

"Oh, and JoKo if you follow the others they will show you to your quarters. I will be stopping by later to talk to you." I say as JoKo gets up and follows the Four Main Originals. Original Freddy makes sure JoKo was still following the others, then hides around the corner. He decides to disobey my orders and listens in to our conversation. What he doesn't know was that Springtrap was keeping an eye on him as well as keeping an eye on me. Mexo scans the area once and then stares at me blankly.

"Alright….I'll tell you about my teleportation and rift travels, but, before we do that. I must tell you something important." Mexo says.

"Alright then, what is it?" I ask with interest. I then dim the lights to make it look like a police interrogation room. Shadow then makes a table and two chairs appear, in between us, with one light shining on the table. Mexo and I sit at the table, I notice that he sees Shadow but, doesn't ask about her.

"I've recently received an important message before I came to the Original Dimension, the sender was unknown but, I happened to find out that the Drawkills will not be the only thing that we need to worry about." Mexo says in a serious manner.

"Oh really? I know these animatronics, Mexo. What cou-" I start to say as I lean back in my chair a bit but, Mexo interrupts me.

"No, you don't! You don't know a thing about any of **them**! You don't know the threat that we're going to face! This threat is worse than the Drawkills!" Mexo yells as he starts to tear up.

"And I fear this threat and you should too. **They** are the real reason I'm alone. **They** are the reason that I'm the only survivor and the real reason on why I came here is because **they** took ' _her'_ from me!" He yells as tears run down his face, Mexo wipes away his tears.

"The truth about why I fight Nightmare is because it pleases **them**. To **them** this whole thing, it's a game and I already know who you are, Noelle. I've heard about you in their stories about you." Mexo says.

"Oh, really so tell me about these stories, Mexo, I would love to see why you think I don't know a thing about the animatronics," I say in a defiant tone as I cross my arms and look Mexo dead in the eyes.

Mexo soon tells the stories and legends that have been told about ' _me'_ in his dimension.

"Yeah, um…..hate to break it to ya kid, but that isn't me in those stories, Mexo," I say in a bored tone.

"But it's your name and they act just like you do, so it has to be you." He says in confusion.

"I can't say much til the time is right, but that was another person, who came before me. Cause Mexo I'm just a kid. They must have found out my name and confused it with the person, who came before me. Their name started with an ' _N'_." I say as I lean forward a bit with my arms still crossed against my chest. I notice that he brushes off the comment thinking I'm just denying the truth when it's really him denying the truth. Mexo then starts talking about the animatronic threats.

"I know that all the Original Versions of the Animatronics are here in this Dimension, but I've scanned the whole Dimension and sensed everything in this whole Dimension. I would have sensed **them** , but I can't and I nearly died from the last encounter with **them**. **They** are the reason I am half animatronic. I put up a good fight with my team and resistance, but… **.** " He stops himself from saying anything else. I give Mexo a blank stare.

 _{Let me take care of this, Noelle.}_ Shadow says in my mind.

 _{Very well.}_ I reply as I let her take over.

"Listen, kid. I'll let you in on something; I will tell you everything you need to know in time. Oh and the reason you can't sense **them** is because **their** Original versions of **themselves** haven't been awoken yet. So don't worry, **they're** not as big a threat as you think and **they** don't know me at all. I may surprise **them** later on, but for now, we need to focus on the Drawkills. **They** can't do a thing to you. If this is a game to **them** how about we break the rules." Shadow says as she uncrosses my arms and leans forward and places her elbows on the table while using my voice to try to explain to Mexo that he can play the same game as ' _ **them'**_. I notice that Mexo was too deep in thought to hear what Shadow said.

After a few moments of silence, Mexo starts talking about how he uses his teleportation and rift traveling abilities, completely ignoring what Shadow just said, Shadow sighs in our shared mind and gives me back control of our body.

Meanwhile, _{_ _What the heck were they talking about?_ _}_ Freddy thinks to himself as he leans against the wall that he was hiding behind.

 _{_ _Whatever it is it doesn't sound good. It sounds dangerous._ _}_ Freddy thinks to himself again and shakes his head.

 _{_ _I need to get out of here before anyone notices that I've been gone for too long._ _}_ Freddy thinks to himself before he quietly sneaks away to join the others as well as continue his rounds. Not knowing that he was already caught spying on Noelle and Mexo's conversation.

 _{_ _Freddy, you'll learn soon enough that some things are best left forgotten._ _}_ Vincent says in their mind as he makes their body leave the wall they were in. He switches back from his Phantom Form to his Default Mode, but stays near the room as he leans against the wall.

 _{_ _I'm sure he'll learn soon enough, Vincent._ _}_ Springbonnie says, reassuringly.

 _{_ _I hope so and I'm pretty sure that Noelle already knows that we're here and listening in to their conversation._ _}_ Vincent replies.

 _{_ _Will we be in trouble?_ _}_ Springbonnie questions.

 _{_ _No, Noelle will want to know more about_ _ **them**_ _, since we both know because of the_ _ **Celestial Rules**_ _, Shadow is unable to tell her much about_ _ **them**_ _until later on._ _}_ Vincent replies as he crosses their arms and shakes their head.

 _{_ _So you know what_ _ **they**_ _are?_ _}_ Springbonnie asks.

 _{_ _Sort of. I only saw one of_ _ **their**_ _shadows and I did overhear a little of_ _ **their**_ _conversation, when I was still alive._ _ **They**_ _are some sort of animatronic group, but I don't know what kind and I doubt that_ _ **their**_ _Original versions will awaken any time soon._ _}_ Vincent says.

 _{_ _Will_ _ **they**_ _be a problem for us, later on, Vincent?_ _}_ Springbonnie asks.

 _{_ _I'm not sure, but we will find out when the time comes. I certainly do hope that_ _ **they**_ _won't be a threat to us._ _}_ Vincent says as they wait for Noelle and Mexo to get done with their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Questions and Answers**_

After the talk Mexo and I had. We got up and started walking to Mexo's Quarters. I notice Mexo stop and stare at my back as I continue to walk.

"I agree with you. Maybe, we can bend the rules of **their** game, but **they** will always be player one," He says blankly before he runs to catch up to me.

"Of course **they** will be player one, Mexo. **They** are the ones who created the games after all, but I'm glad you agree with me on bending the rules." I say as we head to the second floor of Springtrap's Base. We walk in silence for a few minutes until I stop in front of his room.

"This is where you and the other Animatronicgedden Animatronics will be staying until we've secure a base for you in your dimension," I tell him.

"Ok thanks," Mexo says as he is about to open the door, I start to talk again.

"Oh and remember you'll be roommates with JoKo. Also, Mexo. Don't underestimate what I can do I'm not like the others." I say with a dark tone in my voice before I walk off. I notice Mexo watching me as I walked away with a shocked expression on his face before he opens the door to his quarters and walks inside.

I walk upstairs to the first level. I then walk towards Springtrap, Mike, and Sam's quarters. I then open the door leading into the common room that Mike, Sam, and Springtrap share, only to see Mike and Sam about to enter Springtrap's room, which was off limits to them, there is also a secret passageway that lead to my room in case of emergency but, that's a different matter to discuss.

"What are you two doing?" I ask as I cross my arms and glare at Mike and Sam. They both stop in their tracks and turn to look at me.

"Oh, well. Um...it's not what it looks like, Noelle." Mike says nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh really. Cause to me it looks like you two are trying to break in Springtrap's room. Am I wrong?" I say in a monotone voice and give them a very intimidating stare.

"Well, um…we wanted to see what was in Vince- I mean Springtrap's room." Sam says nervously as he pauses through several parts of his sentence.

"First off, why would you two want to go into Springtrap's room? Springtrap would kill you two if he ever found out, you went into his room. Secondly, Springtrap really doesn't care if you call him, Springbonnie, Springtrap, or Vincent. He will sometimes tolerate Vince, but he'll only let me call him, Trap. The names Springtrap will not tolerate is Springy or Vinny. Thirdly, how do you know he's not in there?" I ask as I look at the two lying Night Guards in front of me.

"Well, after you two left. We made sure everything was clear and he wasn't around. Oh and thanks for telling me what I should and shouldn't call my brother, nowadays." Sam says in a still somewhat nervous matter.

"Also the reason we want to check out his room is because we want to make sure he doesn't have a plan to kill us. I still don't trust him, especially after the stories I heard about him from Sam." Mike adds on. I then see Springtrap in his Phantom Form appear behind Mike and Sam. Springtrap then switches back to his Default Mode, he holds up a finger to his mouth, telling me ' _Don't tell them I'm here,_ '.

"Oh and, Vinny and Springy. _*Laughs*_. Those nicknames sound ridiculous, who the hell nicknamed Vincent, Vinny? Hahaha." Mike says in between laughs, I notice Springtrap scowl at Mike.

"Well, when we were younger I nicknamed Vincent, Vinny. _*Laughs*_. It was so funny when I called him that in front of our parents. Hahaha. Also, who nicknamed Springtrap, Springy. _*Laughs*_. It makes Springtrap's name sound cute. _*Laughs*_." Sam says in between laughs as he recalls some of his childhood memories, I notice Springtrap glare at his younger brother. Springtrap then decides to tap Sam's shoulder causing Sam to turn around. Sam suddenly stops his laughing as his face turns into one of pure horror. Mike notices that Sam stopped laughing.

"Hey, dude? You okay?" Mike asks, in still somewhat of a laughing manner, as he turns to see what Sam was looking at. Mike then stops his laughing as all the color from his face drains.

"H-hey, Sp-Springtrap. H-how long have you been listening?" Mike asks nervously.

"Long enough to know that you two tried to enter my room and have been ridiculing me. Behind my back. Oh, and I hope that you two are well aware of what is going to happen to you two later." Springtrap says glaring at them. Both night guards gulp and start to run back towards their rooms. They both open their respective bedroom doors and quickly slam them shut.

"Tch. Scaredy cats and I'm assuming you want to talk to me about **them**?" Springtrap questions with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes, and has Freddy only heard about the talk about, **them**?" I ask as I fold my hands behind my back. Springtrap nods.

"He left as soon as you two were done," Springtrap says.

"Mexo is certainly not the sharpest tool in the shed if he didn't know that you and Freddy were listening in. So tell me about **them**." I ask.

"Very well, but not out here," Springtrap says as he opens the door to his room. I walk inside, Springtrap follows me and closes the door, behind him. I look around, Springtrap's Room. I see lots of books, tools, and a bunch of other projects that Springtrap has been working on as well as a few projects that he's been working on with me, lying around the room.

"So tell me why is, Mexo so afraid of **them** and what can you tell me about **them**?" I ask as I cross my arms and lean against the wall.

"Well, I've never seen **them** , but I have seen one of their shadows and overheard a bit about **their** plans when I was still alive. I will have to agree with Mexo on this. **They** think this whole thing is a game and since I have a theory that **their** Originals will not awaken before **they** do. **They** will become rogue and think on **their** own terms." Springtrap explains in a somewhat nervous tone as he rubs his wrist nervously. He then looks at me.

"Ok then, tell me what **their** shadows looked like and what **they** were talking about," I say with a bit of interest.

"Well, **their** shadows looked like real monsters. **They** were like something that came out of a horror movie, **they** were freaks of nature. **They** looked like something ripped **them** apart and burned **them** and became this… this…. horrible monster. **Their** plans were… well…. just as deadly. **They** planned on tracking down this demonic resistance, something related to Mexo and the Demon Angels. **They** talked about destroying them and the Animatronicgedden's Main Universe once and for all. To make it into **their** image, not only that but apparently **they** also had some sort of secret weapon. I don't know what it was, but before I could hear more of **their** plans, one of **them** noticed my shadow. So I ran off and hid for a while until I was sure **they** were gone." Springtrap tells me as he recalls the memory.

"Well, is there anything else you can tell me?" I ask.

"There was this one voice that sounded like it belonged to a woman and one of the shadows looked like a child's shadow, but that's all I know. The other shadows were indescribable." Springtrap says recalling what he saw and heard that day.

"Interesting, we'll talk about this later and discuss our next move, but first we need to question JoKo on why she is here. She is supposed to be trapped in the Animatronicgedden Dimension's Void, at least that's what I've heard from Shadow. Would you like to come?" I say.

"That would be fine, but later I will need some help torturing Mike and Sam for their little stunt. I assume you will want to help me?" Springtrap says with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Of course. Shadow says I need some practice, tormenting people. So come on let's go and don't forget to set up your security system. We can't trust the others especially since Freddy has temporary access to your base." I say as I straighten up.

"Way ahead of you on that kid," Springbonnie says, temporarily taking control for a second, as everything disappears and turns into Springbonnie's room when he is allowed to be in control.

"I am so glad Springbonnie's room doesn't have anything that can get us deactivated." Vincent comments, temporarily taking control.

"Now, let's go," I say as I open the door and leave Springtrap's Room. Springtrap follows me and closes the door behind us as we head over to Mexo and JoKo's Quarters.

When we get there I knock on the door and Mexo opens it a few minutes later.

"O-oh Noelle. Original Springtrap. What are you two doing here?" Mexo asks as I notice JoKo hiding behind the couch.

"Hello, Mexo. I just wanted to talk to JoKo." I say in a fake perky tone. He looks behind me at Springtrap.

"Then, why is he here?" Mexo questions.

"Springtrap wanted to tag along," I tell him.

"And I still can't trust a majority of the animatronics here. The last thing I want is Noelle to get herself killed." Springtrap adds on.

"What do you mean? Noelle can take care of herself." Mexo says.

"Let me rephrase that. If she dies, I get dismantled by a very angry Brandy as well as the other Originals." Springtrap says.

"Who's Brandy?" Mexo asks.

"That's none of your business or concern." Springtrap snaps.

"Alright enough, boys. You two can fight it out later preferably after the war. Now, JoKo, what are you doing _here_?" I say as JoKo comes out from behind the couch.

"I...I wanted to talk with Mexo that's all." She says and looks around nervously as if she was hiding something.

"I don't mean that, we could care less if you talk to Mexo. I mean what are you doing _here_?" I say talking about how she got into the Original Dimension.

"Well, I don't really know why or how I got here, but if I was brought here from the Void. It must be for some sort of purpose. Either that or someone tried to control me. Even though Rinka is the strongest than me and my other sister." JoKo explains, still confused.

"Well, we can definitely assume that the Drawkills may have released you from the Animatronicgedden Void and want you on their side," I comment out loud.

"Agreed, but why do they need her or one of her sisters?" Springtrap says.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe because she is the youngest and it is going by age or they didn't have enough power to summon her other sisters." I say.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mexo asks.

"We'll tell you later. Maybe. Now JoKo tell me what happened after you were released from the Animatronicgedden Void and were brought here." I ask as I cross my arms.

"Well, after I was released from the Void, I saw a Drawkill, as you call them, and ran. I then hid in a party room, then Mexo saved me and now here we are." JoKo explains.

"Then, who let you in? We made sure that, unless you have special permission, you cannot re-enter the base unless someone lets you inside." I question already knowing how they back into the base.

"Well, when we were running away from the Drawkills, JoKo said ' _...shadow.'_ I then saw a shadow of a girl and it let us back into the base. It was the shadow I was asking you about earlier." Mexo says.

' _So Shadow saved them. Now it makes sense with the voices I heard on our supply run.'_ I think to myself.

"What shadow? Shadows don't necessarily move especially not human shadows, but the Shadow Animatronics are an exception because they have a bit of magic." I say, pretending not to know anything. Mexo gives me a questioning look.

' _She sounds like she's hiding something, but what?'_ I hear him think to himself.

' _You have no idea what secrets I hold. I'm hiding a lot more than you think, Mexo.'_ I silently answer Mexo's question.

"I guess. I must be seeing things because of the stress of what's going on." Mexo says trying to not sound suspicious but, failing. We then hear a crash outside.

"I'll go see what that was," Springtrap says and leaves.

"Yeah, I'll be going too. If you have any questions JoKo, ask me or one of the other Originals. Ok?" I tell her.

"O-ok," JoKo says. I then leave while JoKo and Mexo continue what they were doing before we interrupted them.

As Shadow and I leave Mexo and JoKo's Room and walk in the direction the crashing noise came from.

 _{He's becoming more suspicious of us.}_ Shadow says in my mind.

 _{I am very well aware of that, Shadow. When are you going back to the Main Dimension? We still need to keep our cover over there and I grow tired of Mexo asking about you.}_ I question.

 _{Soon and I will try to stay out of sight, it might be a bit harder though since Mexo keeps getting into trouble.}_ Shadow says.

 _{If you must plant a tracker that he can't remove or deactivate, if he finds it, on his animatronic side. So I can know where he is, so you don't have to look out for that idiot.}_ I tell Shadow.

 _{Good idea. I'll do it tonight.}_ Shadow says and disappears.

I walk over to where the crash came from and I see Springtrap arguing with Mike, Sam, and Freddy in front of Springtrap's room.

"What are you hiding in there, that you don't want us to see you, murderer?!" Freddy yells.

"None of your business, Fredrick, and what the hell are you even doing here!" Springtrap yells back.

"He wanted to find out what's in your room just like us." Mike starts yelling.

"And why we were down here in the first place," Sam adds on in a semi-loud tone.

"Shut up, Sam! It isn't my fault that you two found out about us being possessed and that stuff. You're damn right lucky that Noelle prevented me from killing you and the rest of the Original Night Guards and that she prevented you from dying by the hands of a bunch of kids including your own niece!" Springtrap starts to rant.

"Wait! You're related to this, monster!" Freddy screams as he looks at Sam.

"Yes," Sam says quietly.

"Great! There is another killer around!" Freddy says angrily.

"Oh, please. Like you're any better Freddy! You tried to kill me!" Mike screams as he glares at Freddy remembering when Freddy tried to kill him.

"Yeah, and I'm nothing like Vincent!" Sam adds on as he raises his voice slightly.

"Agreed and Brandy is related to me too does that make her a killer like me? No! Sam has never killed anyone in his entire life, he would only cover for my disappearances. Hell, he didn't even know that I was the one killing people everywhere we went until he found your corpses and then realized that I killed you!" Springtrap yells. I sigh and use my powers to check where Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica were before I decided I've seen enough. I take a deep breath and yell.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?!" I yell over the arguing group of night guards and animatronics, causing everyone to stop arguing and to look at me. Freddy, Mike, and Sam look at me, with surprised expressions on their faces because I cussed at them.

"Now explain to me why the hell you are all yelling like maniacs. You're all damn right lucky I made this entire base sound proof." I ask in my normal tone of voice as I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, after we heard the crash, I followed the sound here, and I found them trying to break into my room," Springtrap says as he glares at the group.

"Yeah, because you are hiding something!" Freddy says as he raises his voice.

"Yep, and we still don't trust you either," Mike adds on as Sam nods in agreement and crosses his arms.

"Because you have no right to go through my stuff. This is my base and you're lucky I'm allowing you all to use it." Springtrap says angrily.

"Then, why are you so protective of your room unless you're hiding something dangerous," Freddy asks as he narrows his eyes at Springtrap.

"Yeah." Mike and Sam say at the same time.

"For heaven's sake. I've been in his room. If you asked nicely maybe he would let you in. Right, Springtrap?" I say.

"Yeah, if you asked I would have shown you what is in my room," Springtrap says as he opens the door to his room. Mike, Freddy, and Sam look inside. They see a bunch of normal stuff that a regular person would have in their room as well as several musical instruments.

"It...it looks normal." Sam points.

"Yeah." Mike says.

"Are you kidding me! If this was what was in your room then why didn't you let us see it in the first place?!" Freddy yells and throws his hands up exasperated as he gestures towards Springtrap's Room.

"Well, first of all, you never asked and wanted to break in. Second of all, it's my room and I like to have my privacy." Springtrap says leaning on the door frame to his room, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Then what did you not want us to know?" Mike asks skeptically.

"Yeah," Sam says.

"Well, Springtrap and I were working on a few things. Such as small and major projects in our spare time. Remember when I asked you guys to sing some lyrics I wrote or just talk in general?" I ask them.

"Yeah," Freddy says remembering when I asked him to sing some lyrics I gave him several months ago.

"Well, this is why," I say as I pull out one of the recorders that we used to record and edit the songs that are recorded on it. I pick up the one called _**10-21-19-20 7-15-12-4**_ and I play the song recorded on it called ' _Just Gold'_ that Springtrap and I created using multiple recordings of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, and Springtrap's voices, but in the Main Dimension, the song was created by someone called Mandopony. The song starts to play after a few seconds of silence.

 _(Instrumental)_

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy _(Singing at the same time)_ :

Time for the main attraction

The story must be told

Time for a chain reaction

It never gets old

Some bots get satisfaction

Breaking the mold

Some bots are just distractions

Some bots are just **g** **o** **l** **d**

 _(_ _Springbonnie's evil laugh_ _)_

Golden Freddy _(_ _GF_ _)_ and Springtrap _(_ _Trap_ _)_ :

GF = I'm not the bad guy

Trap = I'm just a bit surprising

GF = It's not worth losing sleep

GF = It's not worth analyzing

Both = There was a time not so long ago at all

Both = I was just like you

Trap = Can you hear my call

GF = Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there

Trap = I'll be checkin' in, but you'll never be aware

GF = In the beginning, I kept a keen eye

Trap = On the state of affairs with the new guy

Both = Now I've got a new gig

PG = _(_ _Let me know if ya' dig_ _)_

Both = Ain't going home so I better go big

Trap = Just got a glance at cam 2B

GF = Then you get a little surprise

GF = _(_ _ **It's me**_ _)_

Both = You may say that I'm breaking your mind

Both = In my opinion, you're much too kind

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy _(Singing at the same time)_ :

Time for the main attraction

The story must be told

Time for a chain reaction

It never gets old

Some bots get satisfaction

Breaking the mold

Some bots are just distractions

Some bots are just **g** **o** **l** **d**

 _(Small Instrumental)_

Golden Freddy _(_ _GF_ _)_ and Springtrap _(_ _Trap_ _)_ :

Trap = You did a good job watching those little screens

Both = It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams

GF = But don't get me wrong

Trap = You were very brave

Both = When faced with friendly singing animals

GF = You never caved

Trap = I'm finished training

GF = Done explaining

GF = No more facts are left remaining

Trap = Now you know the gist of it

GF = You're a perfect fit

Trap = I don't wanna hear

Trap = No more complaining

GF = I'm passing down this **golden opportunity**

Trap = Eternal scrap yard immunity

Both = Take it with pride and enjoy the ride

Both = You'll forever be apart of this community

GF = You may say that it's all in your mind

PG = _(_ _All in your mind_ _)_

Trap = But in the end, I think that you will find

Trap = You are the main attraction

GF = Your story must be told

Trap = You are a chain reaction

GF = That never gets old

Trap = Some bots get satisfaction

GF = Breaking the mold

Trap = Some bots are just distractions

GF = Some bots are just **gold**

GF = You are the main attraction

Trap = Your story must be told

GF = You are a chain reaction

Trap = That never gets old

GF = Some bots get satisfaction

Trap = Breaking the mold

GF = Some bots are just distractions

Trap = Some bots are just **gold**

The song ends and the recorder automatically shuts itself off. Freddy looks at Springtrap with a surprised look on his face.

"You can sing and play an instrument?" Freddy asks.

"Yeah," Springtrap says as he looks at his fingers.

"That's what you were hiding from us?" Mike asks in confusion.

"Yep," Springtrap says as he looks over at Mike for a second.

"And you two made that song by putting together recordings of everyone's voice?" Sam asks in curiosity since he knows that I wouldn't be able to get Springtrap to sing with anyone since Springtrap is still technically on not so friendly terms with a majority of the animatronics.

"Pretty much, but Noelle wrote the song. I only gave her the ideas and helped her with recording your voices and putting it together for the song. Since there was a voice-over and a few filters in the song." Springtrap says.

"The reason why Springtrap didn't want anyone to know is because he didn't think he was good. Yeah, he already knew how to play the guitar and sing, but Springbonnie helped him with the filters and instrument recordings Springbonnie has from his memory drive, so we didn't need a microphone and some of the other instruments that we would've needed. He was also teaching me how to play the instruments and he also gave me a few pointers on singing." I partially lied.

"Oh, sorry." Mike and Sam say at the same time as they look down at their feet.

"Ok, you two get back to your rooms before your punishment for trying to break into my room again, gets worse," Springtrap says in a semi-harsh tone as both night guards run into their rooms. I turn to Freddy and nudge his arm.

"Freddy, don't you have something to say?" I ask as I look Freddy in the eyes.

"Sorry," Freddy says reluctantly as he turns his head away from me and Springtrap.

"Good now, go join the others," I tell him as I uncross my arms.

"Fine, but I have my eye on you, Springtrap," Freddy says as he glares at Springtrap then leaves. After I make sure Freddy was out of earshot, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, they bought it," Springtrap sighs with relief as he straightens up.

"Yeah, but now we need to discuss the plan," I say as I walk into Springtrap's room, he follows and closes the door. The room changes into what Springtrap's Real Room looks like with all his personal projects and etc., a planning table appears in the center of the room.

"Now what's the plan?" Springtrap asks.

"Ok. Here's what we're going to do." I say as we start discussing our tactics and plans.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_ _ **CODE RED**_

Springtrap and I sit down at the conference table in the middle of the room.

"So what do you suppose will happen next in the war and what do you think will happen with Mexo and the Animatronicgedden Dimension's Animatronics?" Springtrap asks as he leans back in his chair.

"I believe Mexo and the other Animatronicgedden Animatronics may have an important role in this war," I say as I lean back into my chair and close my eyes.

"This will be a very interesting war then. What do you have in mind tactics and strategy wise?" Springtrap asks as his ears perk up with interest.

"I believe that we will prevail but, in order to do that you and I must take a lot of risks," I say.

"What kind of risks?" Springtrap asks as he leans forward slightly.

"What kind of risks? Risks that puts everything and one on the line and that includes testing our friends, our family, and our allies' trust." I say as I open my eyes. I see Springtrap smirk at in a devious way.

"Well, now I see why you want me to help you with fighting these Drawkills," Springtrap says as we start to discuss our plan of attack.

30 minutes later, "So that's basically what the plan is to stop the Drawkills?" Springtrap questions as he leans back in his chair. I notice that Springtrap was a bit skeptical about my plan.

"Yes. Everything is going exactly as planned as it is already, though we will have to go behind everyone else's back and especially those from the Animatronicgedden Dimension. We may also run into a few delays as well as some unexpected events or situations." I say taking into account that Mexo is a loose cannon at times and the rest of the people and animatronics from the Animatronicgedden Dimension are quite nosey as well.

"I have no problem with deceiving people, especially those close to me, but must you take those risks and what about your special ' _disorders'_?" Springtrap asks still skeptical and nervous about some of my secrets getting out.

"For the plan to work, of course, I must take those risks but, I will disappear from time to time because of my ' _disorders'_ , to ease your mind so you won't have your parental instincts kick in. That would also leave you in charge of everything and one as well as making several excuses to cover for my disappearances, every now and then. Plus I will have to do that in the future too, so it's basically practice for me, and I'll be fine and you know it." I say as I try to ease Springtrap's worry.

"Very well. I will go along with the plan, but what do we tell the others?" Springtrap asks wondering what he'll say to the others about ' _the plan and Noelle's disappearances'_.

"Simple. We make a cover-up plan to get back the other chipped animatronics, to cover up our true plan. We'll have the Drawkills think they know our true plan by making them think that we'll be targeting the weaker animatronics as we work our way up to more dangerous animatronics. While we work behind the scenes as well as returning the chipped animatronics back to normal, since I highly doubt they know about me removing their chips. They won't mind you because I analyzed the chip they installed in your endoskeleton and it was actually destined to break, don't ask why or how. I am still working on an explanation for that." I say thinking ahead.

"So anyways we'll make groups or teams of animatronics like those in the Original FNAF World part of our dimension but, what happens if those groups run into an Original or anyone who is related to one of the ' _Leaders'_ and how will they work together to fight them? There is a high chance that the animatronics will have several enemies from their dimension in their group since those groups have the higher possibility to succeed. If their teams is made up of animatronics from their dimension. Not to mention anyone even related to the Original FNAF World Animatronics can work with each other since they all shared the same attacks strategies. So basically we won't have to worry about them." Springtrap questions with some concern in his voice.

"Anyone related to you and the others are easy to take down because they are not as powerful as their Originals. We'll let the Original Main Four deal with them and we'll deal with the chipped Originals. We'll also have anyone related to the Original FNAF World Animatronics teach each group that seems to be having a difficult time of getting along, to deal or tolerate each other until this war is over. Not to mention I will deal with the Animatronicgedden Animatronics, personally." I say, already knowing what to do next.

"Agreed, but what about the other Springtraps? That have yet to be awakened, will they be a threat of some sort later on?" Springtrap asks, thinking about what would happen if the Drawkills got a hold of a majority of the unawakened Springtraps on their side.

"No. They will not be activated until the destined time, for now, we must worry about the Springtraps that were an exception to that destined time, but our plan does have a deadline. We must end the war before they wake up which is in 8 years but, it won't be easy since we have a few thousand animatronics to unchip." I say, knowing that if we didn't stop the war before the deadline that everyone would be screwed beyond belief.

"Great and good to know there is a 8-year deadline," Springtrap says with some relief and some concern.

"Now, we will discuss more of the plan later. For now, we must check on how everyone else is fairing. This is their first night out of their dimensions for a majority of the animatronics and the first time the remaining Originals have seen your base." I say as I get up from my seat. Springtrap gets up from his seat as well.

"Agreed," Springtrap says as we leave his room. Springtrap changes it back to how Springbonnie's Room looks like and closes the door. We then go our separate ways to go and check on the other animatronics.

45 minutes later, I was walking through the hallway when Shadow appears behind me and manifests.

"You know it's risky for you to appear and manifest out in the open," I say as I turn around to face Shadow.

"Relax. I made sure no one else was around." Shadow says in a relaxed tone.

"What is it? You don't appear and manifest for no reason." I ask in an expectant tone.

"Well, I have been keeping my eye on JoKo and Mexo and I did as you suggested and I put a tracker that is irremovable and undestroyable in Mexo's animatronic arm. I also discovered JoKo did a little exploring around the base." Shadow says as I tense up a bit hoping she didn't find out about any of the secrets that are kept down here.

"Don't worry she found nothing of importance, but she did discover one of the minor armories," Shadow says as I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good, but what was she doing exactly?" I ask.

"Well, she and Mexo were looking at some plans of some sort," Shadow says.

"Let me guess you can't tell me until I see these ' _plans'_ for myself," I ask.

"Yes. Also Mexo and JoKo started practicing their powers on each other. JoKo managed to knock Mexo out during their little sparring match. She then brought him to his room and went into the armory." She says.

"JoKo must be the most powerful of her sisters if she managed to knock Mexo unconscious with one look at her powers," I comment.

"She is. JoKo then went into the armory and contacted her elder sister Rinka. Rinka also said something bad, may have happened to Sitka, JoKo's second eldest sister." Shadow says.

"Interesting. The Drawkills must have summoned Sitka to replace the Chaos Sister they lost." I comment.

"Yes, that maybe the case," Shadow says.

"Good. Keep an eye on them and tell me if anything happens and don't let them get too suspicious of me or Trap." I tell Shadow.

"Very well," Shadow says as she returns to her, Shadow Form and disappears into the Shadow Plains. I smirk to myself.

"Everything is going exactly as planned," I say as I continue to check on the other animatronics.

Meanwhile, _{_ _Did you find her?_ _}_ I ask Purple Guy in our shared mind.

 _{_ _Yes. Miss Vanessa Whitley lives on 3035 Bernardo Street._ _}_ Purple Guy says.

 _{_ _That's fairly close to us._ _}_ I say.

 _{_ _Yeah, it's about 28 miles from us. She lives with her parents and is currently going to college._ _}_ Purple Guy says.

 _{_ _Might as well go get her now._ _}_ I say as I switch to my Springbonnie's Teenage Humanoid Animatronic Form and teleport in front of Vanessa's house, which is a two-story Victorian house. I walk up to the door and knock on it, Mrs. Charlotte Whitley opens the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" Mrs. Whitley asks.

"Hi, I'm Victor Reed. I go to school with your daughter, Vanessa, is she home right now?" I ask.

"Um.. yes let me get her." Mrs. Whitley says as she yells upstairs.

"Vanessa! There's someone from school here to see you." Mrs. Whitley calls out upstairs.

"Ok, I'll be down there in a minute, Mom," Vanessa yells back.

"She'll be down in a few minutes. Please come in." Mrs. Whitley says as she lets me inside. I look around her foyer and see pictures of Vanessa and some pictures of Alfred and Frederick when they were younger and still alive.

 _{_ _I kinda feel bad for killing them now. They look so happy in these pictures._ _}_ Purple Guy says in our shared mind.

 _{_ _Yeah, they certainly did look very happy back then. I would've loved to play with them. If they went to Fredbear's Diner when it was still open but, that was long before they were born._ _}_ Springbonnie says.

 _{_ _They had a better childhood than me that's for sure._ _}_ I comment as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey, mom, who is it?" Vanessa asks as she walks down the stairs.

"It's your friend, Victor." Mrs. Whitley says.

"What do yo-," Vanessa says but, cuts off as she sees me.

"Oh hi, Vanessa. I thought I'd stop by to ask you if you can help me with a project of mine." I say pretending to be happy.

"Oh… Victor. I wasn't expecting you to come over." Vanessa says in a hesitant tone, which annoys me because I know that Charlotte could tell that something was wrong.

"Sorry. I didn't text you to give you a heads up, my phone was broken." I lied trying to throw Charlotte's attention off.

"That's ok… sure I'll help you with your project follow me," Vanessa says as she leads me upstairs.

"Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Whitley," I say glancing over my shoulder before I follow Vanessa upstairs, I feel Charlotte's eyes follow me up the stairs. I follow Vanessa to what I assumed was her room, she opens the door and lets me in, then closes and locks it as soon as I am fully in the room.

"What are you doing here and how the hell did you find me?" Vanessa whisper-yells at me. I laugh.

"It's quite simple but, that's not important. I'm here to hold up my end of the deal since I have the time to spare." I say as I casually sit on her bed.

"Ok but, what will I tell my parents? My mom is going to want to know where I'm going if I go with you right now." Vanessa says.

"Simply tell them that you're going to live, with a friend for a while," I say as I look outside her bedroom window.

"But if I do that she'll call my friend to confirm it as well as their parents," Vanessa says as she looks at her door for a second before turning her attention back to me.

"Do you have a recording of one of your friends and their parents' voices then?" I ask already knowing what I can do to help.

"Yeah, I do," Vanessa says.

"Let me hear it then," I tell her. Vanessa pulls out her phone and plays the recording of her friend and her friend's parent's voices.

"Why did you want to hear their voices?" Vanessa asks as the recording ends.

"I'll tell you later, what are their first and last names?" I ask.

"My friend's name is Skylar and her parents are Ray and Karina Wilkins," Vanessa says.

"Why are you asking about my friend and her parents anyway? Vanessa asks suspiciously.

"You said your mother will want to talk to them and you still want to meet your brothers correct?" I ask.

"Yeah but, I don't want anything happening to my friend or her family," Vanessa says.

"Relax, I'm somewhat out of the whole killing business, I don't kill unless it is necessary or I'm asked to but, if you want to see your brothers, we have to trick your parents because this may be the only chance I have to come here. A lot is going on with the war. Also your father is still alive and married to your mother, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, my dad is alive and with my mother," Vanessa says.

"Oh boy this might be a bit more complicated since I know dads are quite overprotective of their daughters. Well, you might as well start packing, we'll be leaving quite soon." I say as I look at my internal clock.

"Ok, but my mom will become suspicious if she sees that I am packing up everything in my room. Also how will we move everything?" Vanessa asks.

"I got that covered just pack everything up. I'll help you but, pack your clothes and necessities first." I tell her as I walk towards the door.

"I'll wait outside, tell me when I can come back to help you pack up the rest of your room," I say as I unlock the door and leave. I then close the door behind me and lean against the wall next to the door.

I then hear Vanessa's front door open as I pull out my phone as I pretend to text someone.

"Honey, I'm home." a cheery male voice calls out.

 _{_ _Well, if it isn't Daniel Whitley._ _}_ Purple Guy says in our shared mind.

"Oh, hello dear." I hear Charlotte greet.

"Hey, how was Vanessa's first day at work and where is Vanessa?" Daniel asks.

"She's in her room with a friend," Charlotte says in a somewhat nervous and suspicious tone.

"Oh is it Skyler?" Daniel asks.

"No. It's a boy called Victor Reed. Vanessa didn't seem really happy to see him and he claims to go to school with her." I hear Charlotte say.

 _{_ _Here we go with the whole 'are you dating my daughter routine'._ _}_ Purple Guy says in our mind.

"Oh, is she finally at that age when she's interested in boys? Why do you seem so suspicious, honey?" Daniel asks.

 _{_ _Like I'd ever date his daughter. I may be a killer but, I'm not some rapist or pedophile.}_ I think in my shared mind.

 _{Plus in my opinion that is wrong on so many levels and what kind of guy would date a girl like her anyway._ _}_ Purple Guy comments.

 _{_ _I'm sure she has a type of boy that she likes. Hopefully, that guy likes her colorful personality as well. If they were ever meet._ _}_ Springbonnie says.

"Well, I don't like the feeling that Victor gives off. He reminds me of that Day shift Guard that worked at that damned Pizzeria on the day our boys went missing." Charlotte says with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Oh, you mean Vincent Rennings? Honey, he wasn't bad, Vincent lost his only daughter in that incident too." Daniel says.

"But, he had something to do with it. I know it." Charlotte says.

' _Oh you have no idea, what part I played in that incident._ ' I silently answer Charlotte's question.

"But, still I don't like that boy," Charlotte says.

"Ok. If I meet this Victor will you stop being so paranoid? You have to let Vanessa has to grow up sooner or later. You know we won't always be there to protect her." Daniel says.

"I know but, I don't want anything bad to happen to her like what happened to Alfred and Frederick," Charlotte says as her voice wavers a bit when she mentions Golden Freddy's and Freddy's human names.

 _{_ _Wow, I actually feel sorry for her._ _}_ I hear Purple Guy say and laugh in our shared mind.

 _{_ _How about you shut up and do me a favor and go get your little friend that's always hanging around Noelle._ _}_ I snap.

 _{_ _Little friend? Oh, that's right I never told you_ _her_ _name._ _}_ Purple Guy says.

 _{_ _No, you have not told me, um.._ _her_ _name. Heck, I don't even know who,_ _her_ _is._ _}_ I say in our mind as I rub my forehead.

 _{_ _She's pretty much my daughter in a way that Noelle is yours. She's technically Noelle's other half and her name is ironically Shadow._ _}_ Purple Guy says.

 _{_ _Ok, whatever, but I need you to ask_ _her_ _to make an illusion to help us with our plan. You will know what illusion Shadow will need to make and what time to put our plan into action since our minds are linked._ _}_ I explain.

 _{_ _Ok, I'll go and ask her._ _}_ Purple Guy says as he disappears to find Shadow. I sigh and look up from my phone as I rub my forehead again. My ears perk up as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I put my phone in my pocket and look over at the stairwell to see Daniel Whitley coming up the stairs. Mr. Whitley turns in my direction and walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Whitley, Vanessa's father. You must be Victor, I've heard so much about you from my wife." Daniel says and holds his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand.

"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Whitley." I say in a gentlemen like tone. Daniel laughs a bit.

"My you are so formal and polite," Daniel says.

"Thanks, I always did believe having manners was very important when meeting other people especially if it were my friends' parents," I say in a cheery tone.

"Well, that's a good thing, so where are you from Victor?" Daniel asks.

"I'm from out of state and I just recently moved here several months ago to go to college here." I lie.

"That's great. I hope you like living here." Daniel says.

"Oh, I love it here," I say.

"Good, make any new friends at school?" Daniel asks.

"Not really I'm more of the ' _sit in the back of the classroom and hope they won't notice you'_ kind of guy, I was not fond of being chased by a lot of the popular girls." I partially lie because It was true that I was chased by the popular girls at school when I was alive.

"I completely understand that but, I must ask you are you-" Daniel starts to say in a serious tone but, I cut him off.

"Dating your daughter? No, I am not interested in dating at all, sir. Nor am I thinking of dating her, we're just friends, I just came here to meet her and ask her to help me with a project in one of our classes." I say as I internally gag at the thought.

"Oh, I guess that's good since I'm kinda not ready to let my little girl grow up yet," Daniel says in a humorous tone.

"Well, yeah. From what I gathered when meeting some of my friends, who are girls. Their parents always think that they're dating when they bring a boy that they've never met, home. Sometimes they would give me the whole ' _if I am dating their daughter lecture'_." I say recalling from my past experience when I first met Bonita's parents.

"Well, you lucky kid. When I started dating I usually got the whole ' _if I date your daughter speech'_ and the ' _if you date my sister or little sister speech'_ as well." Daniel says and laughs.

"But, don't worry I won't give you the whole ' _dating my daughter speech'_ ," Daniel adds on.

' _Good cause I'm still technically married to Bonita._ ' I silently think to myself.

"That's good," I say.

"Hey Victor, you seem like a nice kid. How about you stay for dinner. I would like to know more about you." Daniel offers.

"Um…. well are you sure Mrs. Whitley will agree to that? I have no problem staying for dinner since you offered. I just don't want to bother her since I can tell she doesn't like me much." I say as I hear Vanessa's door unlock.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. She won't mind." Daniel says as Vanessa opens her door.

"Hey, Vin-," Vanessa says but, cuts off as she sees her Dad.

"Oh hi, Dad. What are you two doing?" Vanessa asks as she looks at us.

"I was just talking to Victor and I invited him to join us for dinner tonight. So sweetie, how was your first day of work?" Daniel asks.

"Oh, you did? Also work was just fine Dad, though it was quite boring," Vanessa says.

"Yup. I need to go downstairs and tell your mother that Victor is staying for dinner now. Ok? I'll call you two down when dinner's ready." Daniel says before he walks downstairs. Vanessa then pushes me inside her room and locks the door.

"What the hell. Vincent, you can't stay for dinner." Vanessa whispers harshly.

"And why is that?" I question as I sit down on her bed.

"You're dead, Vincent." Vanessa deadpans.

"Remember you need to call me Victor and Miss Whitley, you should know by now that I have my ways around that," I say as I smirk at her.

"Fine, _Victor_ but, you told me, yourself, that you died like 20 years ago," Vanessa whispers.

"Yes, I admit that I did somewhat kick the bucket 22 years ago because I'm still technically dead, Miss Whitley but, enough talk. We can talk more when we get to our destination but, first we need to get you packed up." I say as I stand up.

"Fine. We'll talk about this later." Vanessa says as I start to help her pack up her room. I then hear Mrs. Whitley downstairs yelling at her husband, for inviting me to dinner, with my enhanced hearing. I chuckle a bit before I continue to help Vanessa pack up her room.

1 hour and 15 minutes later, Vanessa and I finish packing up her room.

"You sure have a lot of stuff but, that is expected since you're a girl," I say but, mumble the last part to myself, out loud.

"Yeah, so will we leave after dinner?" Vanessa asks.

"I guess. Also I only accepted your father's invitation so I wouldn't blow my cover so don't go lecturing me about that, after we leave got it. I already have to deal with your older brother, always wanting to pick a fight with me, so I don't need you to join in on that." I say as I lean against Vanessa's wall.

"Fine," Vanessa says and rolls her eyes. I then hear footsteps coming up the stairs and heading towards Vanessa's bedroom door.

"Quick. Someone's coming." I whisper loud enough for Vanessa to hear. Vanessa and I quickly grab some of her school books and pretend to study them. A few seconds later, we hear a knock on the door and I hear the doorknob turning. I look over at the door to see Daniel poke his head in.

"Victor, Vanessa, dinner's ready. You guys can come down now." Daniel says.

"Ok, Daddy," Vanessa says in a cheery voice.

"We'll be down in a minute, sir. We just need to finish up this problem we're on." I say as I fake my happy tone.

"Ok, you two, don't forget to wash your hands," Daniel says before he leaves and closes the door behind him.

I sigh and look at Vincent.

"So what do I do exactly, Vincent?" I ask as I put my book down. Vincent sets my book down on top of one of the boxes and looks at me.

"I said to call me Victor for now. Also, it's simple just tell your parents that you have something important to talk to them about and then I'll excuse myself from the table. You then tell them you'll be moving in with your friend, Skylar, I think her name was, and I'll deal with the rest. If they start asking questions make something up that's believable and follow my lead if they start asking me, questions about my cover as well as our story. We'll also figure out what to do to make it look like you didn't disappear off the face of the earth like I did, later." Vincent explains.

"Fine," I say as I walk towards my bedroom door with Vincent following me. I open my bedroom door and continue to make my way to the bathroom. I walk through the empty doorway and up to the bathroom sink and I start to wash my hands. I look at the mirror to see Vincent leaning on the door frame waiting for me to finish washing my hands.

"You know something. Your house is a lot nicer than the place your brothers and I reside." Vincent comments as I dry my hands.

"It is?" I ask as I see Vincent start to wash his hands, which surprises me since he's a robot thing or whatever you call it.

"How are you washing your hands?" I ask as Vincent glances at me through the mirror.

"I'm washing my hands like any normal person would do at someone else's house," Vincent says dully.

"No, I mean how you are washing your hands without, you know. Electrocuting yourself?" I ask again.

"Oh, you mean. Why am I not short-circuiting?" Vincent asks as he dries his hands while looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Yes. That's what I mean." I say as I watch Vincent's movements carefully to make sure he doesn't try anything.

"Well, my ' _mechanics'_ or my systems are waterproof, since I am usually the one, who has to fix anything and everything that breaks around our ' _home'_ as we call it," Vincent says as he walks past me.

"Come on now. I have a schedule to keep and I don't want your parents to get suspicious of me." Vincent says as he heads over to the stairwell and starts walking down the stairs, I follow him downstairs.

"Remember what we talked about," Vincent whispers in my ear before we walk into the dining room. I see my mother and father already sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Victor, I'm so pleased you could join us for dinner." my Mom says happily.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Whitley. How could I not turn down an invitation? It would be very rude of me to do that." Vincent says in a happy tone, which I knew he was faking.

"Well, come on you two have a seat. Victor, I hope you like Italian." my Dad says as Vincent and I sit down at the table. I sit across from my mother and Vincent sits next to me. We then start to eat, it surprised me that Vincent was actually eating but, I'll have to ask him about that later. We eat in silence for about several minutes then Vincent starts talking.

"Mr. Whitley, can I ask you a question?" Vincent asks.

"Sure, you can, Victor." my father says happily.

"When I was invited to come inside your lovely home, I saw some pictures in the foyer. I was wondering about the pictures with these two boys in them that looked like almost identical twins. I didn't know Vanessa had any younger siblings." Vincent says.

' _He did not just ask that question.'_ I think in my mind as I restrain myself from throttling Vincent.

"Oh, those pictures were taken a long time ago. The boys in the pictures were our two eldest children and were supposed to be Vanessa's older brothers." my father explains, a little uncomfortable because of the question.

"Were? What do you mean by that?" Vincent asks in confusion, which I know he was faking.

' _Why are you asking this when you already know the answer?'_ I think to myself as I glance over at Vincent for a second. I then hear my mother drop her fork onto her plate, I look over in her direction. My mother had her bangs covering her eyes as she was slightly shaking as well.

"T-they w-were t-taken f-from m-me." my mother says.

"Honey, calm down." I hear my father say trying to prevent my mother from having a mental breakdown. I glance over at Vincent, who has a somewhat shocked and confused look on his face. I notice a slight hint of remorse in his eyes but, I couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to upset you." Vincent says faking a worried tone.

"It's ok, Victor. You didn't know." my Dad says.

"How about we change the subject," I say, finally cutting in.

"Yeah, that would be best." my Dad says. We then start talking about Vincent's life before he came to my school. Surprisingly, Vincent is a really good liar, no wonder the police never caught him. I then feel Vincent lightly kick my leg from under the table. I look to see if my parents were looking at us before I glance over at Vincent. He looks at me and gestures his head in my parent's direction silently telling me to tell them that we'll be leaving soon. I roll my eyes at him before turning to look at my parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad," I say to get their attention.

"Yeah sweetie, what is it?" my mom asks.

"I have something important to tell you," I say as I see them glance back and forth between me and Vincent. Vincent then puts his hands up in surrender and gets up from the table.

"I know that look and I know what you're probably thinking. No, I am not dating your daughter, like I said before I am not interested in dating anyone. So I'll take my leave, I'll be waiting in the hallway while you talk about whatever." Vincent says as he leaves. As soon as Vincent is out of the room my Dad starts talking.

"So sweetie. What do you want to tell us?" He asks.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I am moving out," I say as my parents look at me in surprise.

I walk out of Vanessa's kitchen/dining room and I roll my eyes.

' _I am starting to regret making that deal with her._ ' I think to myself.

 _{_ _Springbonnie, did you redirect Charlotte and Daniel's phone numbers of Vanessa's friends and her parents, so that they'll go to our phone?_ _}_ I ask in my shared mind.

 _{_ _Yes, I did. Purple Guy says that he's ready on his end as well._ _}_ Springbonnie says.

 _{_ _Good. Now let's hope that I still got it and this plan will go out without a hitch._ _}_ I partially think to Springbonnie and myself. I then use my enhanced hearing to listen in on Vanessa and her parents' conversation.

So sweetie. What do you want to tell us?" Daniel asks.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I am moving out," Vanessa says before pausing to let her parents take in the new information. I hear Charlotte and Daniel turn to look at each other and start mumbling to each other about Vanessa growing up.

"Who are you moving in with?" I hear Charlotte ask.

"I'll be moving in with Skylar." I hear Vanessa say just like we planned.

"I guess that's ok then. Skylar is a nice kid." I hear Daniel say.

"Ok, honey. Let me just call Skylar and her parents to confirm, alright." I hear Charlotte say.

"Ok, mom." I hear Vanessa say with a bit of worry in her voice.

' _It's showtime._ ' I think to myself as I hear Charlotte pick up the phone and dial Vanessa's friend's number. I then use a soundproof barrier that Noelle gave me to use if I couldn't make one myself if I was rushed or something like that. I pick up my cell phone.

"Hello." I hear Charlotte say on her end phone as I switch my voice to sound like Skylar Wilkins.

"Hi, Mrs. W. What's up?" I say in my disguised voice.

"Hi, Skylar I hate to bother you but, I need to confirm that Vanessa is moving in with you," Charlotte says.

"Yeah, V and I found this apartment really close to our college at a good price. I thought she talked to you about it already." I say trying to act like a teenage girl.

' _Shoot me now._ ' I think in my shared mind as I think about how ridiculous I look and sound like.

"No, she just told us about it." Charlotte says.

"Well, I told her to be ready today I have a friend that's supposed to help her move her stuff," I say.

"A friend?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah, his name is Victor Reed. He's an old childhood friend that recently transferred to our college. We were hanging out and I asked him if he could help V move her stuff, he said he would. Victor was also looking for a partner on a project that we were doing in class, so I thought he could partner with V since V didn't have a partner either. So I thought I could help both of them. V gets help moving her stuff and Victor gets a partner for the project." I say.

"Oh, thanks for telling me, Skylar," Charlotte says.

"Yeah, no problem but, I gotta get back to what I was working on for my project. Bye, Mrs. W." I say trying to get out of the conversation.

"Ok bye, Skylar," Charlotte says as I hang up. I then hear Vanessa start talking in the other room.

"So do I have permission to move out yet?" Vanessa asks.

"Well, I have to talk to Skylar's parents first then we'll see if you can have permission to move out," Charlotte says before she starts to dial Skylar's home phone number.

' _Gee you are sure uptight._ ' I think to myself as I pick up my phone again and alter my voice to sound like Ray Wilkins.

"Hello, Wilkins residence this is Ray speaking," I say.

"Oh, hi Ray, this is Charlotte." Mrs. Whitley greets politely.

"Oh, hi Charlotte. How are you?" I ask as I mentally kill myself over and over again for making that stupid deal with Vanessa.

"I'm doing fine, Ray, but I have a question," Charlotte says.

"Ok, what's your question?" I ask already knowing what she is going to ask me.

"Is it true that Vanessa is moving in with Skylar and that Skylar asked her childhood friend Victor Reed to help Vanessa move her stuff?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes, that is correct. Skylar and Vanessa are going to be living together in an apartment building close to their college and Skylar did ask Victor to help Vanessa move her stuff." I reply.

"Oh, thank you for confirming that, Ray," Charlotte says with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"You're welcome, Charlotte. Anyway, I gotta go, talk to you another time." I say wanting to end this pointless conversation.

"Ok, bye, Ray," Charlotte says.

"Bye Charlotte," I say as I hang up the phone and deactivate the soundproof barrier. I start to play solitaire on my phone as I listen to the conversation in the other room.

"So can I move in with Skylar, now?" I hear Vanessa ask as I continue to play my game.

"Yes, you can, Vanessa. I just got confirmation from both Skylar and her father." I hear Charlotte say.

"Thank you!" I hear Vanessa exclaim in an excited tone as I assume she got up and hugged her parents.

"Now that, that is settled. Vanessa, can you go and get Victor from the hallway?" I hear Daniel say.

"Ok, Daddy." I hear Vanessa say as I hear her walk out of the dining room. I look up from my game and see Vanessa walking into the hallway. She walks towards me.

"I don't know what you did to convince my mother to let me go but, it worked," Vanessa whispers to me as I smirk.

"Of course it worked. I can be quite the convincing actor." I whisper back as Vanessa and I walk into the dining room and sit in our seats.

"So Victor, why didn't you tell us that you were friends with Skylar?" Charlotte asks me.

"Well, I didn't think that it was important to tell you that I was an old childhood friend of Skylar's." I reply trying to not sound suspicious as Daniel, Charlotte, and Vanessa continue to ask how I ' _met Skylar Wilkins'_.

25 minutes later. My parents and I continued to ask Vincent how he and Skylar supposedly ' _met'_.

"And that's basically how I met Skylar," Vincent says as I notice him look at the clock and then look back at my parents.

"I thank you for inviting me to stay for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Whitley but, I think it's time for Vanessa and me to go. Skylar must be dying to show Vanessa around their new home." Vincent says in a happy tone.

"Oh, well I hope we can do this again Victor." My mother says.

"Yes, I hope so too, Mrs. Whitley," Vincent says and smiles, which I assumed he forced himself to smile.

"I'll help you move Vanessa's stuff and drive you two to the apartment." My father says as he gets up from his chair.

"No, it's ok. My brother should be picking us up in his truck but, some help moving Vanessa's stuff will be greatly appreciated." Vincent says as I stand up from my chair. Vincent, my father, and I head upstairs and start to move the boxes in my room, to downstairs foyer. Soon we move all the boxes from my room downstairs.

"So, when is your brother supposed to get here, Victor?" My mother asks.

"He should be in his truck outside," Vincent says as I open the front door and saw a big silver, Toyota Tacoma parked in my driveway. I then see a teen with brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, holding a skateboard, step out of the truck.

"Hey, Victor!" the teen calls out as Vincent walks past me and out the front door.

"Hi, PG," Vincent says and waves slightly at PG.

"Here's my truck like I promised ya, bro, take good care of her and tell mom and dad that I'll be hanging out with the guys," PG says as he tosses Vincent the keys and PG gets on his skateboard. Vincent catches the keys as PG heads off into the distance on his skateboard.

"Well, let's get everything loaded onto the truck." My father says as he starts to help Vincent and I move my stuff onto the truck. As soon as we were done, I hugged my Dad and ran up to hug my mother, while Vincent was leaning on the driver's side door of the truck.

I watch as Vanessa hugs her parents, goodbye, I smile slightly at the moment.

 _{_ _Are you smiling?_ _}_ Springbonnie asks in our mind.

 _{_ _Shut up._ _}_ I say to Springbonnie as he snickers slightly. I then watch Vanessa hug her mother.

"Don't forget to call us." I hear Charlotte say to Vanessa.

"Ok mom, I promise that I'll call you." Vanessa says as she breaks the hug and starts to walk over to the front passenger's side on the ' _truck'_.

"Bye Mom. Bye, Dad." Vanessa says and waves at her parents who are standing by the front door.

"Bye Vanessa, we'll miss you." Charlotte says as Vanessa gets into the ' _truck'_.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Whitley. I hope to see you again." I say and force another smile as I wave at them.

"Goodbye, Victor. It was nice meeting you I hope we can do this again." Daniel says as he waves at Vanessa and me. I get into the truck and put the keys into the ignition. I start the engine and I slowly pull out of the driveway. Vanessa waves at her parents one more time as we start driving away. I watch from the rearview mirror as Vanessa's house disappears into the distance, as I then let out a sigh.

"That was one of the worst reunions I had in my entire afterlife besides the fact that I'm stuck listening to and living with a bunch of my dead victims in an accursed building for what's left of my afterlife," I sigh as I rub my forehead.

"What I'm surprised about is that you have a brother, named PG, and a truck as well as you were bold enough to ask about my brothers, who you know for a fact are dead." Vanessa snarls.

"Well, excuse me but, I, unfortunately, have a schedule to keep right now due to the incident at our place and I had to ask because I had to play the dumb teenage college student," I say as I drive down and abandoned alleyway, where Purple Guy and I agreed to meet up. I stop the truck and got out.

"What are you doing and where are we?" Vanessa asks as she gets out of the truck as well.

"We're going to where your brothers are but, I'm waiting for someone," I say as I hear Purple Guy skateboarding towards us.

"Hey, how's it going?" Purple Guy asks as he jumps off his skateboard and picks it up.

"PG? What are you doing here?" Vanessa asks in confusion as she looks at my still disguised other half.

"Ya know just chillin'." Purple Guy casually says as I roll my eyes.

"Drop the act, Purple Guy. I don't have time to play your games." I snarl.

"Purple Guy?" Vanessa questions as she looks at me.

"That's what he calls me so that's my name," Purple Guy says smugly.

"That can't be your real name," Vanessa says.

"No, that is actually his name." I say as Purple Guy smirks and reverts back to his normal form. Purple Guy looks almost exactly like me when I was still alive except his skin and hair were different shades of purple. His sclera were black and his pupils and iris' were white instead of his normal pure white eyes. He was of course still wearing the purple Freddy Fazbear's guard t-shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. I look at Vanessa, who was looking at Purple Guy and me with wide eyes and confusion written on her face.

"Wait, is he your actual brother as in _the_ Samuel Bishop, who also went missing several years before you did?" Vanessa asks pointing at Purple Guy. Purple Guy and I look at each other before looking at Vanessa.

"Me? Brothers with HIM. No way in hell." I snarl as I glare at Purple Guy, who bursts out laughing. Vanessa continues to look at us in confusion.

"You really think I'm his pathetic excuse of a brother, Sam? You really are dumb." Purple Guy laughs, confusing Vanessa even more.

"Miss Whitley, there is a big difference between my brother and I. My brother is not a killer and I told you that our little encounter was to stay between you and me. My brother is also not a purple, maniac like this idiot is." I say as I point over at Purple Guy.

"Plus his brother is still alive unlike us." Purple Guy laughs.

"Wait a minute, your dead like he is?" Vanessa asks pointing at me.

"Yup. I'm dead like old Vincent here last time I checked." Purple Guy says as he pulls me into a side hug as he grins like a maniac. I push Purple Guy away from me.

"Also if you're not Samuel Bishop then who are you?" Vanessa asks.

"Easy. I'm Vincent Rennings," Purple Guy answers and points to himself as I face palm myself. Vanessa becomes even more confused.

"But, he's Vincent Rennings." Vanessa says pointing at me.

"Let me explain what this idiot is trying to say. Yes, I am Vincent Rennings but, he is also Vincent Rennings." I try to explain to Vanessa. Vanessa places her hand over her eyes and shakes her head.

"Ugh. This is so confusing." She says with an exasperated tone.

"Wow, she really is a terrible elite cop." Purple Guy says and laughs.

"Shut up," Vanessa says and uncovers her face to glare at Purple Guy.

"Purple Guy, stop bothering her and leave us be," I say in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I'll go back." Purple Guy says as he enters our body and his physical form becomes part of our shadow. Vanessa looks at me in shock and confusion.

"What the heck just happened?" Vanessa asks as she looks at me with wide eyes. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Purple Guy is a part of me, literally. He is my dark side or other half, and everyone has a dark side or other half. Normally a person's other half can't materialize unless they have their own power to solidify or the person in question allows them to manifest. There are _4 classes_ of dark sides or shadows. _Class 1_ is the good Samaritan, who is almost as innocent as an angel and is very uncommon. _Class 2_ is a balance like you, for example, you have your good moments and your bad, and it's a common class to have. _Class 3_ are the troublemakers and psychopaths, it's another very common class. At times people, who have a _Class 1, 2, or 3_ shadow can turn that shadow into a _Class 4_ , but that is highly unlikely to happen. _Class 4_ is when the shadow has a mind of its own and it's rare to have. Everyone's dark side is actually the exact opposite of the person in question." I explain to Vanessa.

"And what does that have to do with what just happened.?" Vanessa asks and crosses her arms. I roll my eyes at her.

"Purple Guy is actually my shadow and he is a _Class 3_ shadow that can take over the mind and body of their main host. In retrospect, I never wanted to kill your brothers or the other kids. Purple Guy took over my body and made me kill them. Then years later dismantled their animatronic vessels, making their souls manifest. Purple Guy got scared and ran into the room with the old rabbit costume that you saw the other night. He forgot the safety rules for the suit and put on the suit. The spring locks inside the suit came loose and here we are now." I explain leaving out the details of my slow and painful death.

"So wait you're saying that Purple Guy made you kill my brothers?" Vanessa asks.

"Yes and enough talk I'm already behind schedule," I say as I walk over to Vanessa and cover her eyes, she starts to struggle.

"What the hell, Vincent!" Vanessa yells.

"Shut up. You cannot see where we are going." I say as I make the illusion of the truck disappear and I then teleport Vanessa and her stuff outside her new room. I then switch to my Default Form and uncover Vanessa's eyes.

"Welcome to your new home for probably several years," I say as she looks around.

"Where are we?" Vanessa asks and looks at me.

"It's not important right I'll explain it to you later but, now that I held up my end of our deal, will you hold up your end?" I ask Vanessa and look her dead in the eye.

"I will," Vanessa says.

Meanwhile, an unknown figure was walking down the hallway. They stop walking as they smirk to themselves as they sense Springtrap and Vanessa's presences appear in front of the room that they prepared earlier, for when they anticipated Vanessa's arrival. They laugh a little.

"Everything is going exactly as planned. This will certainly be a nice change of pace as well as a great practice for me in the future, when I finally live up to my destiny. Though sadly I already know all the good and terrible things that will happen to everything and one around me as well as the outcome to this war. It's such a shame, really, that I know all this but, what am I to do? I really have no say in what the guy upstairs and the guy downstairs has planned for this sick game they force me to play part in. I might as well, give them a show that they will never forget, since I will be putting an end to this twisted game they have created. It's funny really, the one they created is going against them. Well, it is their fault for tampering with each others part when creating me, thus changing the game but, wasn't that always what I planned? Isn't it what fate wanted? I wonder how they could not foresee this, it's quite pathetic in my opinion." They say to no one as their eyes flash a vibrant yellow. They then continue to make their way down the dimly lit hallway. They smile to themselves, sinisterly as they say laughing.

 _ **But, for now,**_

 _ **Let The Games Begin and May The Best One Win**_


End file.
